Happier Endings
by Frost1610
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting happier endings from episodes that left me wanting more.  Smutty, fluffy, B&B goodness.  M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay new stuff! So this is intended to be the things I wish had happened at the end of various episodes. There will likely be at least one from each season. More from some seasons, less from others. Review please! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Tag for 03x14 "The Secret in the Soil"<p>

_You wouldn't even have coffee with me? _

_Well, in your scenario, we wouldn't even know each other. Because there are no murders._

_Were__, I said no __more__ murders._

_Then fine, we could have coffee. So that's clear, that I mean, that we'd have coffee._

* * *

><p>After a shared look between the partners and a smug smile from the young psychologist the session ended. Booth got up and skulked toward the door while Brennan gathered her things.<p>

Brennan didn't think much of Booth's hasty exit as she walked toward his truck. Truth was that things _had_ been different since they were left standing at the altar at Hodgins' and Angela's attempted wedding and it wasn't just because Booth hadn't stopped Zach from going to Iraq. Ever since then things had been strained and tense between the partners. Booth's strange behavior no longer seemed to faze Brennan.

"Home or the lab, Bones?" He questioned.

"Home, please." Her response was quieter than she'd meant it to be.

The ride to Brennan's apartment was quiet and tense. There was none of their typical banter, just Booth sulking and Brennan running through the day's events in her head. As Booth pulled up to Brennan's apartment she again gathered her things and prepared to get out of the truck. She was about halfway out of Booth's truck when she stopped and turned to face him.

"Why does it bother you that I said we wouldn't have coffee?" She queried.

"What? It doesn't."

"Obviously it does, Booth. You were rather upset when I said we wouldn't have coffee."

"I wasn't upset. I was just… I wasn't upset." Booth sighed.

Clearly Brennan wasn't going to get an honest answer out of her partner. She turned and finished exiting the truck, not looking at Booth as she shut the door and headed for her apartment.

Booth _was_ upset. Not necessarily at Brennan for saying they wouldn't even have coffee. Mostly at himself for drawing that stupid line. Even more at himself for letting his feelings for his partner cast a shadow over their working relationship. And even more for not having the balls to just tell her how he feels about her. Maybe if she knew how he felt she'd be willing to have coffee if there were no more murders. Finally he put his truck in 'drive' and headed for home.

Brennan made her way to her apartment and settled in for a night of working on her book. She sat down with her laptop and attempted to at least get one chapter down on metaphoric paper. After two hours of writing and erasing and rewriting the same three paragraphs she gave up. She couldn't stop thinking about Booth's reaction to her comment about coffee. Why was he so offended that she theoretically wouldn't want to have coffee with him? It's not like that was ever really a possibility. Murderers were never going to stop murdering. Besides, he definitely wasn't interested in crossing his stupid line. Brennan closed her laptop and started to get ready for bed. She'd brushed her teeth and changed into pajamas before she decided she wasn't going to get any sleep until she knew what was going on in Booth's head.

* * *

><p>Booth was nodding off on the couch catching up on sports scores when he was startled by a soft knock at the door. Who the hell would show up at his apartment at this time of night? He was only mildly surprised when he opened the door to find his partner standing before him. It wasn't totally out of the ordinary for her to show up unannounced, but after their conversation tonight he was a little surprised to see her.<p>

"Bones. What are you doing here?" He questioned.

As was typical, Brennan cut right to the chase, "Why were you upset about the coffee, Booth? I know you said you weren't, but something is bothering you about it. You didn't say anything the whole ride home which is very unusual." And once she started the rest just came out, "It's just coffee. And if there were no murders we would never have met. And I don't understand why you'd want to have coffee with me if we weren't work partners anyway. You're clearly annoyed by my perceived social ineptness. You clearly have no interest in me socially. You made that perfectly clear with your line. So what is it, Booth? What about me and coffee makes you so upset that you won't even speak to me."

Booth looked at his partner dumbfounded. The man who had a quip for everything was suddenly speechless. It was suddenly clear to him what he needed to do; he just needed to make himself do it. He took a step toward his partner. "What makes me upset about coffee, Bones?"

Another step. "What makes me upset about coffee is that I drew a line that apparently makes my partner want nothing to do with me outside of work."

Another step. "What makes me upset about coffee is that the thought of my partner not wanting to have coffee with me makes me upset and I can't tell anyone for fear of our partnership being ended."

Another step. "But what really makes me upset about coffee is that I'm in love with my partner and I can't tell her because I drew a stupid line and she doesn't want to have coffee with me."

At this point Booth had backed Brennan up to his front door. "Booth, you realize that your logic is circular and that the only new fact that came out of that was that you're in love with me which I find…" He didn't let her finish before crushing her body between his and the door and crashing his lips down on hers.

Her lips parted under his allowing his tongue access as she kissed him back. Her hands immediately grasped his white undershirt and she yanked him closer to her. His hands moved from her head to trace her curves and come to rest on her hips.

This is why she'd come here. To find out why he was upset about coffee, but also to ask him to erase that line. The truth was that the reason she didn't want to have coffee with him was because she couldn't bear the thought of having to continue to see him and not be able to touch him the way she wanted to. Her thoughts shifted back to the task at hand.

Her hands explored his chest tracing the hard lines of his abs and making their way down to his waist. She broke their kiss as she traced the hard line of his jaw with her tongue and simultaneously cupped him through his sweatpants. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden contact. "Bones." He moaned.

She continued to stroke him through his pants as his hands went to work on her jeans. His hands were shaking so much that he couldn't seem to get the button undone. For a trained sniper with nerves of steel his nerves were certainly shot now. He'd been especially tense since the case with the horse play sexual fetish and their conversation about the difference between crappy sex and making love. Finally she came to his rescue flicking open the button on her jeans allowing him access.

Booth sighed as he slipped his hand into Brennan's jeans cupping her and then stroking her over top of her panties. A shudder rocked her body as she moaned his name.

Brennan pushed off of the door and sent the two of them hurtling toward the couch where she pushed Booth down and straddled him. Booth's ever-present self control was in short supply as he frantically pulled at her shirt and bra trying to get to the skin beneath. When he finally got his mouth on her he was rewarded with a moan and a shudder from his partner as he lavished attention on her breasts. She ground her hips into his eliciting moans from him between licks to her breasts.

Brennan pulled Booth's shirt off in one swift movement and trailed kisses down his neck and chest making a trail toward the waist of his pants as she slid down his body. When she got to his waistband Brennan pulled at his pants and he assisted by lifting his hips allowing her to take his pants down. She was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing any underwear. She slowly took him into her mouth sliding her tongue along his length.

Booth's whole body responded to his partner's attentions. She continued to lick and suck until Booth was almost certain he was going to combust. He pulled on her arms encouraging her to come back up to him. "Need to be inside you…" he moaned as he pulled her on top of him. On her way up Brennan shed her panties. She was beyond ready for him.

Booth used one finger to test her core. He rimmed her before settling at her center dipping one finger in and positioning his thumb at her clit. One finger wasn't enough. "More," she moaned. And he responded by adding another finger and setting a rhythm that was fast enough to work her up but slow enough to drive her crazy.

Brennan was running short of patience as she ground down on his fingers. She grabbed his arm and pulled it out of the way. She grabbed his cock and crashed her mouth down on his as she sheathed him in one quick movement. His moan was lost in her mouth and he was surprised he didn't explode with that one quick movement.

She set a pace that quickly brought both of them to the edge. As soon as they were both ready to tumble over she abruptly stopped then started again almost painfully slowly. She repeated the process two or three times until Booth couldn't stand it anymore. After the last cycle he flipped them so she was below him. He lined himself up at her center and plunged back in. This time he set a rhythm that was sure to send them both over the edge in minutes.

"Booth." Brennan moaned as she tried to hold back.

"Come on, baby. Come with me." He responded.

Ignoring the juvenile endearment, Brennan allowed herself to be pushed over the edge while Booth tumbled after her both calling out for one another.

Booth collapsed on top of Brennan, but shifted enough so that he wouldn't crush her. After a few moments he shifted again to lie at Brennan's side. Booth's fingers absently drew circles on his partner's cheek. They laid there in comfortable silence stroking one another and enjoying this new closeness.

"Booth?" She asked.

"Yeah, Bones." He sighed contentedly.

"I would definitely want more than coffee with you."

Booth smiled as they drifted off into a sated sleep. He would regret sleeping on the couch tomorrow, but he would not regret waking up next to _his_ Bones. Tomorrow would bring new questions, difficult questions, but they would make it through.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one will be smut-less. Sorry. It's fluffy goodness though! Most of these will have accompanying quotes from the tagged episodes. **

**I own nothing, although I sure wish I did.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

><p>Tag for 01x15 Two Bodies in the Lab<p>

_**Booth:**__ You know, I let you down, Bones. I'm sorry.__  
><em>_**Bones:**__ You saved my life.__  
><em>_**Booth:**__Yeah but you know, I shouldn't... it shouldn't have gone down like that.__  
><em>_**Bones:**__What a pair._

* * *

><p>Brennan left Booth's room and headed toward her car to meet her date. <em>What are you doing? Your partner is in there after having risked his life to save you. And you're what? Going on a date? <em>

Brennan got about halfway to her car before she realized she didn't really want to go on this date. What she really wanted to do was take Booth home with her. Barring that (since it wasn't going to happen anyway), she would rather spend her night with Booth in his hospital room watching bad television and eating pudding.

Booth had settled on an old movie when he noticed his partner standing at the door to his room.

"I rescheduled. My head still hurts." Brennan noted.

He invited her to stay and watch TV with him. She took him up on his offer and made her way back to the chair she'd been sitting in before she left. She leaned in toward Booth but stopped when he grimaced at the pain their close contact caused his shoulder.

It didn't take long for Booth to fall asleep. The combination of pain medication and his partner's presence allowed Booth to relax into a deep sleep. Brennan on the other hand just couldn't seem to relax and let sleep overtake her. She was upset at herself for not seeing Kenton for who he was. She was also upset that the reason Booth got hurt in the first place was because he felt the need to protect her. If he hadn't insisted on accompanying her home, none of this would have happened.

Brennan sat in that chair for what seemed like hours watching her partner sleep peacefully. He was totally still, probably a result of exhaustion and pain killers. His breathing was almost imperceptible; she occasionally laid a soft hand on his chest just to make sure he was still breathing despite the monitor charting his heart rate.

She was still there long past visiting hours and when the nurses tried to shoo her out the monitor attached to Booth suddenly started beeping more quickly even though he didn't awaken. When the whispered argument ended and Brennan was allowed to stay Booth's heart rate returned to normal and the nurses decided it was better to let his partner stay. Brennan's own heart swelled at Booth's physiological response to her attempted ouster. She continued to keep watch over her partner into the night.

* * *

><p>She must have drifted off to sleep at some point because she awoke to the frantic beeping of the heart monitor and Booth mumbling and thrashing in his bed (well as much as he could in the state he was in). Brennan watched as a nurse came into the room and pushed a syringe full of liquid—what she assumed to be a sedative—into his IV line. Booth's thrashing and mumbling slowed, but didn't stop. Suddenly what Booth was moaning became audible and clear, "No! No! Bones!"<p>

"Booth, it's okay. I'm right here. Shhh. It's okay Booth, I'm here." She soothed. But he continued to writhe and mumble. She was afraid to touch him for fear of hurting him, but she was more afraid of what he'd do to himself if he didn't stop moving around. The sedative the nurse administered hadn't worked very well and was beginning to wear off.

"Booth," she whispered, "It's okay, I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen." She stroked his face as she spoke to him. His movements slowed and the mumbling and moaning stopped. The nurse watched in stunned amazement, she'd never seen anything like this. She was told that the two were professional partners and that the doctor was to be allowed to stay despite the fact that visiting hours had long ago come and gone. It seemed to her that these two were definitely more than just professional partners.

Brennan continued to stroke Booth's face and run her fingers through his hair until he calmed back into a motionless sleep. Once he'd settled and seemed to be comfortable again Brennan sat back down to continue her vigil. Her rest didn't last long before Booth once again seemed to be in the throes of another nightmare.

"Bones. I'm so sorry. So sorry I didn't get there in time." This sleep talk was clear. Brennan now understood that Booth was having a nightmare about not getting to her in time. Apparently in his dream Kenton had killed her before he'd been able to save her. If he didn't stop writhing he was bound to hurt himself worse.

The nurse came back in the room with another syringe of sedative. This time Brennan stopped her. Clearly the medication didn't work the last time and she didn't see a need for it now. Obviously physical contact with Brennan was what an unconscious Booth needed. Brennan walked around to the other side of the bed and lowered the rail. Careful not to jar Booth, she climbed up on to the bed next to him. She positioned herself at his side with her head resting on his uninjured shoulder and her hand at his face stroking him slowly, soothingly.

Booth's heart rate returned to normal. His breathing slowed. His movements stopped. He fell back into a peaceful sleep. "I'm right here Booth. You got there in time. Everything is okay. It's okay." Brennan soothed.

Booth woke the next morning to a heavy sensation on his right side. He turned his head to see his partner neatly snuggled against him one arm slung over his abdomen. He was certain this was a dream. Brennan didn't initiate physical contact or emotional contact or contact of any kind, really. He watched as she slept soundly next to him unwilling to end this dream.

Brennan awoke slowly realizing she was still in Booth's hospital room. Then she realized she was still in Booth's hospital bed and panic set in. What would he do if he woke up and she was still in his bed with him? She quickly but gently started to extract herself from a potentially awkward situation.

"No no no. Don't go yet." Booth still thought he was dreaming. He wasn't ready for this dream to end.

As soon as Booth spoke Brennan froze in place. She turned slowly to look and make sure he was still asleep and just dreaming. To her shock and embarrassment he was very much awake.

Suddenly realizing he wasn't dreaming Booth spoke, "Wha…What are you doing here?"

"You were having nightmares last night. They gave you a sedative but you would only relax when I touched you. When I stopped touching you the nightmares apparently started again. I couldn't stand at your bedside all night so I…"

He remembered those nightmares. The one's where Kenton had already killed Bones by the time her got there. He didn't remember what made the nightmares stopped, just that they did.

"It's okay, Bones. Thanks."

"I should…go." Brennan hesitated. "Your family will be here soon and you can only have one visitor at a time. I'll be back for you this afternoon when you're discharged."

Brennan pulled away from her partner and gathered her things to leave. She was just outside the door when she heard him call for her.

"Bones."

She turned and stuck her head back in the door.

"Don't go. I don't want you to go." He was pleading.

"Booth, you can only have one visitor at a time and your family will be here soon. I'll be back to get you when you're discharged." She wanted to stay, but she knew his family was important to him and she wanted him to be able to see them.

"They let you stay here with me last night. I'm sure they'll be okay with more than one person in the room. Besides it's just Rebecca bringing Parker. I want you to stay. I..I need you to stay." He was really laying on the charm.

Booth was sitting up on the edge of his bed by this point. He was poised to go after her if she refused to stay this time. Brennan walked slowly back to the bedside taking in the sight of her bruised and battered partner. She felt responsible for the state he was in and that made it difficult for her to do anything other than what he asked.

Brennan came to stand in front of her partner. His good hand reached out for her, taking her hand and pulling her gently into him. He looked into her clear blue eyes, searching for any hint that she didn't want this. He leaned into her and gently brought his lips to hers.

"I need you to stay, Temperance."

As long as he needed her she'd stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The quote really has no relation to the story. I just think it's one of the funnier conversations between Booth and Angela and I needed a little light heartedness to go with my angst. Begins immediately after Booth pulls Brennan from the buried car.**

* * *

><p>Tag for 02x09 Aliens in a Spaceship<p>

_Booth: God does not make mistakes.  
>Angela: Hmm, I don't know. Putting testicles on the outside didn't seem like such a good idea.<em>

* * *

><p>Booth held onto his partner as if she'd slip away from him back into that black abyss if he didn't. He hugged her to him stroking her hair and wiping the dirt from her face.<p>

"It's okay. I've got you Bones. Everything's alright." he soothed.

After a cursory check by the paramedics and an interview with the agents assigned to the case Brennan was allowed to go home. Unlike Dr. Hodgins, she'd sustained no major injuries and would be fine physically. Booth offered to drive her home and she accepted, not ready to be in a car alone quite yet.

The ride to Brennan's apartment was silent except for the deep shaky inhalations Booth heard every so often. Not sure what to say, he chose to say nothing. He wondered briefly if she wanted him to stay once she got home.

Brennan was surprised when Booth cut the engine after parking at her building. She hadn't expected him to accompany her upstairs, but she certainly wasn't disappointed at the prospect. She really wasn't ready to be alone anywhere. Booth followed his partner into the elevator leaning against the wall opposite her, studying her face and trying to discern what she was feeling. He settled on scared and relieved. At least that's what it looked like to him.

When Brennan got the door open he hesitated, not sure if he should follow her in. She said nothing at his pause but silently willed him to come inside. Finally he decided she shouldn't be left alone and took the two steps into her apartment.

"I'm going to shower." she announced. "There's beer in the fridge, but you'll have to order takeout if you're hungry." They'd been so busy she hadn't had time to properly stock her fridge in case she was kidnapped and subsequently rescued by her partner who would insist she let him stay and keep an eye on her. Truth be told, this was one time Brennan didn't mind Booth's alpha-male overprotective personality.

Booth ordered Thai and settled into the couch with a beer wishing Brennan owned a television. There wasn't much to do while he waited for her to finish her shower except ruminate about his completely inappropriate feelings about his partner.

What would he have done if they hadn't gotten there in time? Why didn't he insist on walking her to her car? He wasn't at the Jeffersonian when she left, that's why. Why wasn't he at the Jeffersonian to make sure she got to her car safely? _You can't follow her everywhere, Seel. That would be just a tad stalker-y. _Booth's inner monologue was in full force tonight.

Booth realized he'd been sitting on the couch for about 45 minutes when the Thai food arrived and Brennan still wasn't out of the shower. Worried that she was hurt or something was wrong he set the food on the counter and made his way toward her bathroom to check on her. He heard the shower still running so he decided to knock on the door.

"Bones? You okay? Food's here." He got no response.

"Bones?" Still nothing.

"Bones say something or I'm coming in there." Again nothing.

He knocked one more time before he opened the door a crack. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "Bones? You okay?" Still no answer.

"Bones I'm going to pull back the shower curtain and check on you if you don't answer me." He stepped closer to the tub and was surprised to hear soft sobs coming from the other side of the curtain.

"Aw. Bones. It's okay. Everything is okay. Please don't cry." Still he got no answer other than the almost imperceptible sobs from his partner.

"Bones I'm going to pull back the curtain and shut off the water. We need to get you out of the shower." _Please don't clock me when I open this curtain._

He reached in with one arm and flicked the dial so the water shut off. He grabbed the towel she'd left laying out hoping to preserve at least a little of her modesty. He slowly pulled back the curtain to find Brennan sitting on the built in seat her body wracked by silent sobs.

"Come on, Bones. It's okay. Let's get you out of the shower and into something warm." He moved to wrap the towel around her.

Booth got the towel secured around his partner without seeing too much more than he should have and pulled her up. He helped her out of the tub and used another towel to dry her hair. She stood there silently letting him dry her off. When she began to shiver he wrapped another towel around her shoulders.

"Bones, hey…" He brought his finger to her chin, tilting her head upward to look at him. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

He saw her eyes fill with tears again and knew that nothing her could say would make it better. Completely out of ideas he decided to let his heart lead the way rather than his brain. He reached out to her and enfolded her in his arms. She was still and stiff at first, but quickly began to relax under his touch.

"Temperance." He whispered. " I promise everything will be okay. I'll stay as long as you want me to. …Or I'll go if that's what you need."

She didn't want him to go. He was really the only person she could stand to be around right now. Jack needed Angela, and even if he didn't Brennan wasn't so sure she could deal with Angela right now. At least Booth would be content to let her sit in silence for the most part without prying questions.

Her arms snaked out from under the towel draped over her shoulders and arm Booth's waist. He nearly jumped at the new point of contact. She pulled him closer to her and buried her face in his chest. Despite having worked non-stop to find her over the past 24 hours he still smelled amazing. She breathed in his scent allowing it to relax her.

He stood there holding onto her for dear life. Afraid if he let her go she'd run. He also became painfully aware of the growing discomfort in his pants. He tried to shift so that his erection was not noticeable to the fragile woman in his arms. The last thing he needed was for her to know that he was aroused by this.

What Booth didn't realize was that his partner was increasingly turned on by this activity as well. Despite her fear and exhaustion from spending 24 hours buried in a car, her attraction to her partner was outweighing any other emotions she seemed to be experiencing at the moment. She shifted in just the right way and was immediately alerted to the fact that Booth seemed to have the same problem.

Taking Booth's apparent arousal as an indication she should act on her own feelings, Brennan lifted her head so she could look at her partner's face. One clear look into his eyes told her everything she needed to know and she allowed her body to take over from there. Brennan tilted her head up to kiss along Booth's jaw. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but his body took over from there. Booth tilted his head to the side allowing her access.

Booth's hands took her kisses as permission to touch her in less than a platonic manner. She backed him up against the wall and her hands went to work on the buttons of his shirt. When she'd undone the last button she smoothed the shirt over his shoulders and he shrugged to drop it to the floor. His hands moved to pull the towels away from her body and explore her curves.

Finally their lips met and they were both on fire. She tasted better than he'd ever imagined. Her lips parted to allow him entrance and their tongues explored uncharted territory.

Brennan's hands found her partner's waist and made quick work of his Cocky belt buckle and the button and zipper on his pants. He gasped into her mouth as she reached between them stroked him hard in one quick movement.

"Bones." He moaned.

His hands, previously distracted by exploring her body, found her center and teased her. He rimmed her with one finger then stopped to be sure she really wanted this.

"More." She rasped.

Well that solved that.

He dipped one finger in to test and found her more than ready for him. He added another finger and started a slow and maddening rhythm. She stroked him in time to the rhythm he set, the strength of her grip varying to keep him on edge.

They were both so worked up that neither of them could stand this much longer.

"Please…" She begged him.

"Not here." He panted, "Not like this."

He pushed away from the wall and made his way to the door, pushing her in front of him. He got the door open and made it is far as the wall before the petting started again. She renewed her grasp on his cock and stroked him twice nearly bringing him to the edge. If he didn't start moving again he'd never last until they got to the bedroom.

He steered them down the hall and into her bedroom right to the edge of her bed. He pushed her down gently and followed after her. He gently pried her fingers from around his throbbing dick and positioned himself over her. One look into her eyes told him this was what she wanted, but he had to be sure.

"Temperance…" He whispered.

She said nothing, simply nodded her head and leaned up to kiss him and pulled him down on top of her. He dipped into her and then pulled out causing her to moan in disappointment. He repeated the motion a few times before she became impatient. Brennan placed her hands at his hips and pulled him into her in one swift motion. He nearly came right then.

After a few seconds he gathered himself and set another slow and maddening rhythm. This time Brennan relaxed into him and let the pleasure wash over her. He brought both of them to the edge a few times before backing off again. After what seemed like it could have been hours Brennan was ready to tumble off that cliff.

"Faster." She moaned.

He picked up the pace and she sighed in appreciation.

"Just…like…that." She said breathlessly as her hips rose to meet him increasing the friction between them.

Booth could feel himself rapidly hurtling toward his own climax and he wasn't going to be able to stop himself.

"Please tell me you're close, baby."

"Harder." Came her reply. "And don't…call me…baby." She smiled.

His faster thrusts were replaced by slower, harder thrusts that had exactly the desired effect.

"Booth!" She yelled as her orgasm wracked her whole body.

One more thrust sent him tumbling after her and his whole body convulsed with the force of his climax.

Booth collapsed on top of his partner totally sated. He tucked his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder taking in her scent. Not wanting to crush Brennan he remained in that position only a few moments before shifted the lie beside her.

Certain that Brennan was not a post-sex cuddler, Booth was pleasantly surprised when Brennan shifted so that her body was lined up along his allowing for as much skin to skin contact as possible. She rested her head on his chest, intertwined her legs with his, and threw an arm lazily across his stomach. He pulled her closer to him, enjoying the way their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly.

They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep vaguely aware that they would have to deal with the aftermath of this night tomorrow. Neither of them was particularly worried, both confident that this was yet another obstacle they could overcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's some more you smut vultures, you. I suppose this one's not as graphic as the others. There's not a lot of dialogue. I felt like they needed to show much more than they needed to tell in this episode. **

**I hate to break hearts, but there won't be anything new this weekend. I'm going out of town for the weekend. However, this may be good news. Since I'll be spending the weekend with family I'm sure to come back all angsty and irritated, which in turn lends itself to more smut writing! **

**We'll be revisiting Season 1 next time by special request from cmol8806!**

**Enjoy and remember I own nothing!**

**Also, please let me come back to the world of technology with lots and lots and lots of reviews. Pretty please?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tag for 05x01 The Harbingers in the Fountain<p>

_**Bones:**__ What did you want to tell me?  
><em>_**Booth:**__ That I love you... In a professional, 'atta girl' kind of way.  
><em>_**Bones:**__ 'Atta girl' kind of way? Right back at'cha Booth. I love you too. 'Atta Boy.'_

* * *

><p><em>Exactly what in the hell were you thinking, Seel? 'Atta Girl'? Where the fuck did that come from? If you really were the alpha male she so often accuses you of being you might have actually had the balls to tell her you love her. And not in an 'atta girl' way. You're a dumbass.<em>

Booth's inner monologue continued to berate him all the way to his apartment. He deserved it. He knew he did. He'd been in love with her long before that brain tumor. Apparently it takes a near death experience for Seeley Booth to admit to himself that he might actually be in love with his partner. Except he couldn't admit it to her. At least not outright.

By the time he reached his apartment he was more tense and angry than when he'd gotten in his truck to leave. He'd done a lot of stupid things, but this really topped the list. He was in love with her. In love with Bones. His Bones. Cam's warning rang in his ears. He should go with his lion heart, but he'd better be sure. He was sure. He was.

* * *

><p>Brennan was just confused. First he'd shown up in that pit in the middle of the night to ask her to do something. She was certain he'd come down there to say something else entirely, but she couldn't figure out what that might be. Then again before they'd parted ways tonight, it seemed like he'd intended to say something more. She kept replaying their interactions scanning her subconscious for any clues she might have missed. Booth was a complex man.<p>

Brennan had long since changed into pajamas and curled up on the couch with an Anthropology journal when she heard the ever familiar buzzing of her phone. Hoping it wasn't a case she opened up a new text message from her partner.

'_Still up? Need to talk'_

What could possibly be so important that he needed to talk this late at night?

'_Can it wait until tomorrow?'_ Came her reply.

Almost 20 minutes passed before his reply came. He didn't know what else to say, so he went with something simple. '_Please?'_

'_Okay.'_

Five minutes later Booth's distinctive knock came at her door. Either he was already there when he texted her or he'd made record time. Brennan got up to let him in.

BB

Booth took a tentative step into his partner's apartment. They regarded one another cautiously. Booth was clearly on edge and Brennan didn't want to risk setting off that explosion. She shut the door behind him and sat back down on her couch curiously eyeing Booth.

He was tense, it was obvious in his posture. He'd moved from the place he'd stood when he came in but only to pace Brennan's living room. She could see he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to start.

"Booth." She said gently, hoping to break his apparent trance without startling him.

His head snapped up to look at her.

"I...uh." He couldn't force the words out. His lion heart had turned into that of a frightened kitten.

What if she rejected him? What if she laughed at him? What if she did both? He'd spent years peeling back her layers and was suddenly realizing he really hadn't revealed all that much about himself. What if she didn't like who he was behind all of his baggage.

"It was so real." He sighed.

Brennan watched him carefully. "What was real, Booth?"

He hesitated, "The dream. It was so real." He stopped pacing and made his way slowly toward Brennan.

"Booth, it's late. We both have to work tomorrow. Whatever it is, just tell me." Brennan was tired, she just wanted to go to bed. She was tired of playing his games. This definitely wasn't the first night he'd shown up at her apartment late at night simply because he had nothing better to do.

"I'minlovewithyou." It all came out as one word.

"Yeah...in an 'atta girl way,' I thought we covered that already tonight." She frowned. It hadn't yet occurred to her that he'd said he was _in_ love with her. Why had he come here to tell her this? Why did he insist on toying with her feelings for him. Well, first of all, he probably didn't realize she had feelings for him because she tended to compartmentalize, especially when it came to Booth.

"NOT in an 'atta girl way,'" he grumbled. He sat down in the chair across from the couch and scrubbed his hands through his hair.

"Booth, what are you trying to say?" _Wait...did he say he was __**in**__ love with you?_ Brennan mentally rewound their conversation and replayed his confession. "Booth..." she said gently, only to be cut off.

"You know what? Just forget it. Forget I came here. Forget I said anything. Just forget all of it." He wasn't angry. He wasn't even surprised. He'd drawn that line all those years ago and she'd simply done as he asked. Booth stood up and started toward the door.

Just as Booth's hand closed around the knob he felt a small warm hand on shoulder holding him firmly in place. "Booth."

He turned around to face her, eyes glittering with unshed tears that he sure as hell wasn't going to let her see. Her hand came to rest on his chest, but slowly made its way up to his face to cup his cheek.

Brennan didn't know what to say to her partner. She didn't know how to tell him that it was okay. That she loved him too. _Well, you could just tell him, Temperance. It's not like you've ever been anything but direct._ She still couldn't make the words form on her lips, so she did the next best thing.

One minute Booth was looking at his beautiful partner, willing himself not to cry because he'd been an idiot and admitted something he was certain she didn't reciprocate. The next minute he found himself pushed up against her front door her lips on his and her hands exploring his body in a decidedly un-partnerly way.

When they finally came up for air Booth couldn't even form syllables. He just stared at Brennan in pure unadulterated happiness. Before Brennan could change her mind Booth pulled her back into him for another kiss. This time he pushed her toward the couch. He laid her down gently and quickly crawled over top of her not wanting to spend any more time not touching her than he had to. They had a lot of time to make up for.

"Booth..." She moaned.

_Oh Shit_. He thought. She probably just realized what was going on.

But before his inner monologue could catalog her probable reasons for calling out to him she said something else.

"Bedroom. Not the couch." She said breathlessly.

Booth smiled and silently thanked God. "Anything you want."

The trip to Brennan's bedroom was not a quick one. On their first attempt they didn't even make it past the living room. She stopped to push him up against the wall and stroke him through his pants. One long hard stroke was all it took to send Booth's body into uncontrollable shudders. "Bones," he almost yelled her name. They got a little further on the second attempt making it to the kitchen table where he boosted her up and ground his hips into hers while he took off her shirt and bra. On the third attempt they made it to the wall right outside her bedroom door. This stop was punctuated by the sound of his Cocky belt buckle hitting the floor as she rid him of his pants. Another long, hard stroke through his boxers ensured he was ready.

They made it to the bedroom. They missed the bed. Booth pushed her down into a chair that sat near her closet. He finished stripping them both. He found he much preferred Brennan's yoga pants to jeans. Much easier to remove. He knelt down before her and pushed he legs apart. She watched wide eyed as he bent down to taste her. As soon as his tongue made contact with the sensitive flesh her hands made their way into his hair holding on for dear life. He teased and licked and nipped until she couldn't stand it anymore. "Faster, Booth." He tone was a warning. He, however, had other plans.

Not in the mood to wait—she'd waited long enough, thankyouverymuch—Brennan pushed him back in one smooth motion so he lay on the floor beneath her. She explored his body with her mouth, kissing and sucking everything except the one thing he wanted. Finally he pulled her up to him so he could kiss her. As his tongue explored her mouth he rolled them so he was over top of her and in control again.

"Seeley Booth. If you tease me you will not get what you want tonight, I swear." Her threat was breathless but he knew she'd make good on it.

He lined himself up at her core and slid in slowly. He made a couple shallow thrusts, just to tease her, before sliding home. She moaned at the pressure he created as he filled her up. Her hips bucked to meet his. He set a slow rhythm, he didn't want it end.

Not one for slow love making Brennan was enjoying this. The feeling of him inside her was better than she'd ever imagined. Even the almost painfully slow rhythm managed to build up her orgasm. "Harder." She moaned into his ear. She hitched her legs up around his back and he withdrew and plunged back into her. "Again." She pleaded. He complied and was rewarded with the feeling of her release squeezing his cock in a rhythm that was sure to take him over the edge.

He rode out her orgasm kissing her and tracing the line of her jaw with his tongue. When she finally relaxed he started the slow rhythm once again. This time it was him being driven to the edge. Her walls were still clenching every now and then bringing him closer and closer. He picked up the pace to take her with him. Her hips met his over and over as he found a rhythm that fit them.

Brennan was sucking at his neck and shoulder. Her fingernails were leaving scratches along his back as she held on for the ride. "Faster." She pleaded as she felt herself spinning out of control. He picked up the pace and just as she fell over the edge he found himself falling with her with no edge to hang onto.

They collapsed into a heaving heap on the floor. Booth wasn't sure he could move even if he wanted to. He shifted his weight so he wouldn't crush Brennan and reached up to grab a pillow to put under her head.

Their breathing evened and eventually Booth found that his muscles seemed to be working again. He kissed Brennan softly on the forehead and shifted to get up. She moaned quietly as he pulled out and the pressure subsided. He took her hand and pulled her up into him, his arms encircling her waist. They stood there in companionable silence until it seemed they'd fall asleep that way.

Eventually Brennan broke their embrace and took Booth's hand pulling him gently toward the bed "Stay." It wasn't a question. She shut off the lights and crawled in next to him curling into his side so that she could maintain as much contact as possible.

Booth's breathing evened out and she was fairly certain he was asleep, but that didn't make it any less true. "I love you too, Booth."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, this one isn't new if you've already read Rescuing the Hero in the Hold . This piece was originally meant to be a one-shot, but it evolved due to some requests for more. It will, however, appear as a one-shot in this piece. New stuff should be here Friday or Saturday at the latest. I hope!**

Tag for 04x14 The Hero in the Hold

**Booth: **Thanks for coming to get me, Bones.

**Brennan: **You should have stayed in the hospital another day.

**Booth:** No, I didn't mean getting me out of the hospital. I meant coming out on the helicopter to the ship. Thanks for saving my life.

* * *

><p>"Booth," she warned, "You should not be leaving the hospital against the physician's orders. Your body has endured a great deal of stress and you should be resting." Brennan knew this conversation was going nowhere as Booth continued to get dressed without so much as acknowledging her statement.<p>

With a sigh she collected her things—and Booth's since he was obviously in no shape to do so—and followed him out of the hospital.

The ride to Booth's apartment was silent as Brennan contemplated what she could say to convince him to let her stay and keep an eye on him. In the end she decided to just stay and have that argument later.

As they approached Booth's door he wondered if she planned to stay or if he would have to ask her to. Finally admitting to himself that he really didn't want to stay alone in his apartment tonight—the last place he'd been before the Gravedigger incident. He opened the door and sighed as he saw the mess from the his struggle with the Gravedigger.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll clean some of this up?" Brennan offered.

Cupping a hand to the back of his neck Booth sighed again, "Okay."

Thirty minutes later Booth emerged from the bathroom feeling not much better than when he'd gone in to shower. He found the mess in his apartment cleaned up, but his partner was nowhere to be found. _Well I should have known that was going to happen. What exactly were you expecting Seeley? For her to just hang around here all night?_

Booth settled into the couch and turned on the television hoping the noise would distract him from the lead ball that seemed to have settled in his gut.

Just as he began to doze off he heard the handle of his front door jiggle and his senses immediately kicked into overdrive. He reached for his gun in a flash and pointed it at the intruder.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled, almost dropping the food in her hands.

Booth relaxed just a bit but kept the gun trained on his partner for just a few seconds more. Finally he lowered it and set it on the table. "Jesus Bones, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry Booth," came her reply, "I...I just thought you might like something to eat other than the hospital food you complained about." A half smile crept up and she walked further into Booth's apartment and set the peace offering on his coffee table.

"Thanks Bones. I guess I'm a little on edge after everything." His hand went to his neck as if he were trying to rub away the tension there. "You weren't here when I got out of the shower and I guess I assumed you just went home."

"Well, I looked in your cupboards and couldn't find anything that qualified as nutritious. And since you left the hospital against the advice of your doctor I thought I should at least make sure you ate something that wasn't frozen pizza and cookies." She was smiling now as he relaxed back onto the couch. "I got Thai, I assume you find that acceptable."

"Yeah Bones, that's great. Thanks." He was so exhausted he couldn't make the words he really wanted to say come out of his mouth. _Stay with me Bones. Please, just stay with me tonight._

She brought him a plate and they ate in silence. When they were finished, Brennan cleaned up the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. When she finished she sat back down next to Booth on the couch. Longing to touch him. Make sure he was okay. But she didn't . Instead she sat on his couch and watched him as he watched the television distractedly. She knew he wasn't concentrating on what was on the television, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him what was bothering him.

_Ask her to stay, Seeley. What's the worst she could say? No? Well yeah, that is the worst she could say, but how bad could it be. Just man up and do it._ But he couldn't. It felt like admitting weakness. Admitting defeat. He continued to stare at the television in distracted silence.

Finally, when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, Booth decided it was time to go to bed whether Brennan stayed or not. He stood up and turned off the television. "I'm going to bed, Bones. I'm exhausted."

_So that's it. He doesn't want you to stay. He's an adult. He can stay in his own apartment by himself, Temperance._ "Okay," was all she said as she headed for the door.

Brennan was waiting for the elevator when she heard a door open and soft foot falls coming toward her. She was surprised to see Booth.

"Stay." Was all Booth could get out. "Please."

"Of course, Booth." She answered.

She followed him back into his apartment. When they got back inside she wasn't sure what to do so she waited for him to make a move. It was a strange feeling, not knowing what to do. She was so used to taking charge.

"I'll get some blankets and a pillow. I'll sleep on the couch..."was Booth's eventual response to the stalemate in his living room.

"No Booth. My smaller stature makes the couch a more logical choice for me. Also, your body has experienced a great deal of stress. That combined with your history of lower back problems makes it illogical for you to sleep on the couch." Brennan argued.

"Okay." Booth replied, having no energy to argue.

Booth collected blankets and pillow for Brennan out of his linen closet and began to make up the couch.

"I can make my own bed, Booth" Brennan said, taking the blankets from him.

Booth gave up the bedding and padded toward his bedroom. "Thank you, Bones" he said as he stood watching her from the doorway to his bedroom.

Brennan smiled at Booth as she tucked the sheet into his couch and arranged the pillow and blankets so she could see the door to his bedroom. Just in case. "Good night, Booth."

"Good night, Bones."

He shut his bedroom door wishing he had the balls to ask her to share his bed with him.

* * *

><p>3:00 AM<p>

Booth opened the door to his bedroom as quietly as possible.

Tired as he was he just couldn't fall asleep. He had tossed and turned for hours now, anxious. Anxious about his experiences over the last 48 hours. Anxious about the woman sleeping outside his bedroom who had worked tirelessly to find him.

He walked slowly, quietly to the chair that faced his couch. He thought he'd been quiet enough to avoid disturbing his sleeping partner until she bolted upright.

"Booth! Are you okay? Is someone here?" she hissed frantically trying to discern what was going on.

She'd been sleeping, but with everything that had happened in the last 48 hours she was wound tight and her body responded immediately to anything it deemed a threat. When Booth appeared before her she was sure something was terribly wrong. That they'd arrested the wrong person. That the Gravedigger had returned to finish what he or she had started and kill Booth.

"I'm fine, Bones." He rasped, "I couldn't sleep. Too wound up I guess."

Brennan sat back down on the couch and invited her partner to sit next to her. She put a hand on his hand, the size difference never ceasing to amaze her. She traced circles on the back of his hand as her breathing returned to normal and her presence calmed him. He relaxed into the couch knowing she was there.

"I'm right here, Booth." She reassured him. "I won't leave you, not as long as you need me to stay."

His body relaxed further, believing her reassurance. He leaned into her and his breathing slowed and became steadier, less jagged.

Brennan leaned into him, too. Her head found its place in the crook of his shoulder. She fit into him almost like they were meant for one another. She issued a sigh and closed her eyes. "It's okay, Booth. I'm right here." She repeated.

Before she could stop herself, Brennan's body decided to take control of the situation. She placed light kisses at Booth's neck, just above his shoulder.

"Bones...what..." was all he could manage.

Embarrassed, Brennan pulled away, "S...Sorry, Booth. I just..." she couldn't finish.

Brennan started to get up.

"No...Bones...please..." he pleaded as he pulled her closer to him. Taking a chance he pulled her into him and kissed her softly on the lips. This time she didn't pull away. The kisses continued soft and slow until Booth realized he'd forgotten to breathe. He pulled away to catch his breath.

"I just...needed to know that you were here. That you were real. That after everything that's happened that you weren't a figment of my subconscious." Brennan finally admitted.

"I'm here. I'm real and I'm here." Booth replied as he leaned back into her.

The sweet kisses turned into something more desperate. Booth's tongue seeking entrance, Brennan allowing it. Their tongues met and explored. Their breathing became jagged and irregular and they needed to be closer.

_God, she tastes so good. How did I go this long without this._

Brennan shifted and Booth worried she would pull away again. Run away. But she didn't. Instead she did something that surprised them both. She moved to straddle Booth. He shifted, embarrassed at his own arousal. Just kissing her had made him impossibly hard. Her hands strayed from their position on his shoulders and inspected every inch of his rock hard torso. When her hands reached his waist she tugged at the hem of his shirt. Without a second thought he pulled the shirt over his head, allowing her fingers to explore his bare chest.

His hands did some exploring of their own. He traced her perfect curves and ran his fingers up and down her spine causing her to shiver with pleasure. Finally his hands found the bottom of her shirt and explored underneath finding her breasts unhindered. She'd taken off her bra before going to sleep. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples eliciting a low moan from her.

"Don't stop," she begged.

Her hands found the waistband of his sweat pants and she slid two fingers between his skin and the elastic band. _He's not wearing any underwear._ She plunged her hand beneath the fabric and cupped him causing him to jerk up underneath her.

"Bones!" he cried. "Ugh...Bones...we...we...I...can't," he extracted himself from underneath her in one quick motion using every ounce of self control he possessed.

She looked at him, obviously confused. "What?"

"This. We...I can't. It would change everything," he replied. _I can't lose you. I'm terrified you'll run if I let this happen. God I want this. So much._

She stared at him in stunned silence. "I want this Booth," was her only reply. The only thing she could make come out of her mouth.

The obvious distress on Booth's face melted away as Brennan walked toward him. Taking his hand she brought him back to the couch. She returned to her position on top of him and cupped his face in her hands.

"I want this," she whispered into his ear.

_Thank God. Please don't run..._

With renewed intensity his lips crashed into hers. Resuming his place at her breasts she groaned into his mouth causing his erection to spring back to life. She ground herself into him this time causing him to moan with pleasure.

"Need...this," she moaned as she cupped his erection again.

A low growl escaped his throat as he flipped Brennan on her back and lingered over her. He freed her breasts from the t-shirt she was wearing and took one into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over her nipple causing her entire body to shudder.

"Don't...stop...please...don't...stop," she moaned through jagged breaths.

Her hands made it back to his waist and pulled at his sweat pants tugging them down to his knees before he kicked them off. She took Booth into her hands and in one hard stroke reduced him to a moan. "Bones..."

"Inside...please. Now!" she pleaded.

Booth smiled at the tone in voice suggesting so much desire for him. So much need.

"Not yet," he replied breathily.

His hands traveled down her waist and met the elastic of her underwear.

_She wasn't wearing any pants? Why didn't I realize that sooner?_

One stroke over her underwear told him she was soaked. For him. His fingers finally slipped between the soft cotton and her skin. She shuddered against him. His fingers traced along her folds, liquid pleasure running down his fingers.

"Please. Booth."

And with that he plunged two fingers into her, causing her hips to jerk into him and eliciting a loud moan. He stroke slowly, deliberately as she tried to set a faster pace.

"Faster. Harder." She ordered. But he had his own agenda.

In time his strokes came faster as her hips ground into him. Not sure he could stand it much longer he picked up the pace, twisting his fingers inside her and tracing circles over her clit. Finally he felt her contract all around his fingers and she fell apart in his arms.

"Booth...Booth...Booth." She moaned almost in time to the contractions on his fingers. "Please? Now?" she asked.

This time he was happy to indulge her. He lined himself up at her entrance as he searched her eyes for any indication that this wasn't what wanted, but he found none.

He slid in slowly, moaning with pleasure as he did. She was so hot, so wet for him.

"Oh yeah, Bones. You feel so good. So tight." He growled as he slid home.

She moaned wildly at the sensation of him filling her.

He stroked in and out slowly a few times before finding a rhythm that was right for both of them. God he could slow fuck her all night.

She reached between them cupping his balls softly. Encouraging him to pick up the pace. She wanted to come again and she wanted him to come with her this time.

"Unnhh...Bones... a little warning next time, baby."

He sped up, his strokes a little less controlled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" she cried as he sped up. He smiled at the loss of control she displayed.

He felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"Please say you're close, baby. I don't know...how much longer...I can..."he rasped.

"Almost...there. Unnnhhh!" came her reply.

He sped up again, pumping faster than he thought possible. He strokes became jagged and uneven as he pushed closer to the edge and finally over. He took her with him in a wave of pleasure that rocked both of them to the core. She contracted all around him milking him dry. She bit into his bottom lip softly, making his release that much more intense.

He collapsed on her unable to hold his own weight. Their ragged breathing slowing and finally returning to normal.

Realizing he was probably crushing Brennan he shifted his weight and pulled out of her to lay at her side. She moaned at the release of pressure from within. He pulled her close and her head rested on his chest.

"God Bones...that was..."

"Amazing?" she finished. As if there were a question.

"Amazing," he agreed.

They laid in one another's arms form awhile. Booth's breathing became more shallow and his body relaxed. He finally fell asleep. In her arms.

Brennan didn't want to wake him, but she knew letting him sleep on that couch would only make him hurt more in the morning.

She kissed Booth softly on the forehead, causing him to stir.

"Bones," he yawned.

"Come on, Booth. We need to get up."

His body tensed and she understood then that he thought she would leave.

"Booth. I'm not going to leave." His body relaxed. "We need to move into the bedroom. If I let you sleep on this couch we'll both regret it tomorrow."

Finally Booth disentangled himself from Brennan. He took her hand and padded to the bedroom. That fact that neither of them bothered to dress was a small comfort to Booth, confirming that Brennan wouldn't leave. Booth held up the blanket for Brennan to slide under. As soon as they were both situated he pulled her into him and sighed deeply. It took only moments of her in his arms for Booth to relax enough for sleep to finally overcome him.

But before he could completely succumb to his exhaustion Brennan spoke.

"Booth...I...um...I"

Knowing she couldn't make herself say it, "I know. Me too, Bones. Me too..." he replied.

_I love you too, Bones._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ohhh. Two in one day. Rough day at work plus no motivation to do homework equals fast and furious writing. It's mildly smutty at the end. Actually it's smutty, smutty at the end just not as angsty or romantic I suppose. I don't know. I'm rambling because I'm tired. We're going to ignore that Tessa exists, because, well, I never really liked her anyway. This one's for cmol8806!**

**Reviews please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tag for 01x04 The Man in the Bear<p>

_BRENNAN: What happened to your shirt?_

_BOOTH: Well, we're in a bar, it's a look._

_BRENNAN: Everybody is pumping me._

_BOOTH: Sorry? _

_BRENNAN: For information on the case._

_BOOTH: Bones, they're only pretending to be interested in the case._

_BRENNAN: Why?_

_BOOTH: They're hitting on you._

_BRENNAN: (laughing) Are you sure?_

_BOOTH: Yes, I'm sure. You're the hottest thing this town has seen in a long time. Check out the competition. Now that is somebody who wants to eat your heart. _

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan made their way back to Brennan's suite. About halfway through the case she had finally given in to Booth's incessant whining about his $50 per diem and crappy motor lodge quarters. Since she'd been given no spending limit and had been put up in a considerably nicer and rather large suite she'd agreed to let Booth stay with her so they could actually get some work done rather than listening to Booth complain.<p>

Brennan opened the door to the suite and made her way to the bedroom. Booth flopped onto the couch and threw an arm over his eyes to block out the light. He was annoyed but couldn't seem to pinpoint the reason. He tossed and turned and repositioned for an hour or so before Brennan made her way out into the living area to see what all the commotion was.

"Why are you moving around so much, Booth?" Brennan questioned.

"Can't sleep." He mumbled into the pillow then rolled over to look at her. She looked good. She did? She did. Was this why he was so annoyed at the bar?

"Well, could you at least lie still so one of us can get some sleep tonight?"

"Unnnhhh…Bones!" He groaned.

"What, Booth?"

"Nothing, Bones." He rolled over and smashed his face back into the pillow.

"Is there something wrong?" Brennan was confused by Booth's behavior. Perhaps it was the alcohol he consumed at the bar. She hadn't known him to behave this way under the influence of alcohol previously, but anything was possible.

"No." Booth grunted.

"Booth? Are you experiencing the effects of too much alcohol? You're acting very strangely." She questioned.

Booth sat bolt upright and looked at his partner incredulously. "What the hell, Bones?" He questioned.

"Booth. You're tossing and turning, giving me strange answers to simple questions or avoiding them altogether, and your overall behavior is abnormal…" she was cut off.

"BONES." He yelled, "I'm not drunk."

"Then what's the problem." Brennan was getting frustrated. Booth, typically straightforward, was playing some sort of game that Brennan wasn't interested in.

Booth had moved from his place on the couch and came to stand in front of his partner. He was stressed. His breathing was even but heavy, his heart rate was well above normal, and he could feel his normally sniper-steady hands shaking. He took one more step forward and came toe to toe with his partner. Brennan, not one to back off, held her ground.

The partners stood that way for several minutes. Finally Booth made a move and pushed her back into the wall his lips crashing into hers. Brennan tensed at first causing Booth to immediately regret the decision. Her body quickly relaxed, but Booth had already pulled away.

"Booth." She rasped, "Why did you stop?" Before he could answer she pulled him back to her and kissed him anew.

Booth's body responded immediately. His hands slid around her waist as his body pushed hers further into the wall. Her fingers raked through his hair and held his head in place so he couldn't pull back. His tongue traced her lower lip asking for entrance. She opened to him and their tongues met causing shivers to run through both of them. The kiss slowed—less urgent, more exploratory and passionate. Finally when the need for oxygen became an uncomfortable reality Booth pulled away resting his forehead on hers.

"Bones." He whispered. "What...that...I...so sorry." He mumbled as he stepped away from Brennan.

"Booth, you had a biological urge. It's totally understandable. We're both attractive people who are often put in dangerous situations. It's normal that we would be attracted to one another." Even Brennan didn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. There was way more to that kiss than satisfying biological urges. Booth couldn't even try to be upset with her for trying to explain it away. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did, but his body was definitely betraying the presence of those feelings judging by the uncomfortable tension in his pants.

"We can't do this. The FBI...We can't...partners can't. They'll sever our partnership, Bones." He really wanted this though.

"Booth. That rule only applies to relationships within the FBI. I am not an employee of the FBI. I work for the Jeffersonian and merely consult on cases. The rule does not apply to this." She was suddenly glad she'd taken the time to get clarification on that rule.

"But..." He started. But she didn't let him finish.

This time it was Brennan that stood toe to toe with Booth and pushed him up against the wall. Her hand traced from his jaw line down his chest stopping at his waist. Suddenly she cupped him through his pants.

"Jesus, Bones!" He yelped, "What the hell was that?"

"That, Agent Booth, was me testing the theory that your body doesn't much care what the FBI has to say about this."

She pulled his head down to her an kissed him hard. Booth immediately forgot where he was, what he was doing before, and anything else he might have known a few seconds ago. He kissed her back with abandon. They made their way through the suite into the bedroom and over to the King size bed. They left a trail of clothing in their wake.

Once they reached the bedroom Booth was left only in his boxers and Brennan in her bra and panties. She pushed him down on the edge of the bed and straddled him. She nipped at his earlobe sending shudders through his body. Slowly she made her way along his jaw and throat and down his chest and abdomen as she slid down his body. Brennan made it to the waistband of his boxers and teased him running her tongue along the edge. She pulled his to stand and pulled his boxers down with her teeth. Booth was shocked he didn't come right there. Before she could take him into her mouth he pulled her back up to stand then pushed her onto the bed.

"Your turn." He growled into her ear.

He crawled over Brennan forcing her to slide back further on the bed. He pushed her back and covered her body with his while flicking the clasp on her bra freeing her breasts. He took one into his mouth and palmed the other causing Brennan to suck in a breath. He licked and nipped at one before showing the other the same attention. He moved down her stomach licking and sucking causing Brennan to buck underneath him. When he got to her panties he traced his tongue along the edges then pulled them down in one smooth motion.

He settled between her legs and placed soft kisses on the inside of her thighs encouraging her to open up to him. Before he could get anywhere she tugged on his hair then grabbed his wrists and pulled him up toward her. She wasn't in the mood to be teased tonight and she knew he would if she let him linger down there.

"Now, Booth. I need you now." She rasped.

Booth wasn't going to argue with the woman. He locked eyes with her silently asking if she was sure. She nodded and he had his answer. He positioned himself at her center and she opened up to him.

He dipped into her slowly. She gasped and his eyes flew open as he checked to make sure he hadn't hurt her. Unable to stand it anymore Brennan grabbed Booth's hips and pulled him forward suddenly. He sank into her and buried himself to the hilt. He let out a long low groan as she sighed at the size of him. She gave herself some time to adjust to him before encouraging him to thrust.

She guided his hips slowly and he was happy to let her have control. Gradually they picked up the pace and began moaning one another's names. Somehow she knew just how to bring them both to the edge then back away before starting again. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Bones..." He drawled. "I need..."

"I know." She replied breathlessly letting go of his hips and allowing him to set the pace. His thrusts came faster and with less control and she bucked underneath him trying to force him in deeper. Booth could feel her begin to tighten around him so he gave a few more hard thrusts before they went hurtling off that cliff together.

"BOOTH!" She screamed his name as she shattered around him the feeling of his own release prolonging her own.

"Oh God, yes." He repeated over and over until she'd milked him dry.

He buried his face in her hair breathing in the scent of her, of them together. He shifted so he wouldn't crush her then pulled her in close to him.

Just as they were drifting off into sleep Brennan's phone began to vibrate. The caller ID read "Hodgins" and she knew there'd been a break in the forensics.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here we are again. Sorry it took so long. I needed a weekend to recover from my antics **_**last **_**weekend. I get leery about getting smutty in the earlier seasons, it just seems strange to me for some reason (although I'm fairly certain I gave you people smut in a season 1 tag, but I digress). I will say this one is mildly smutty and moderately angsty. As always, read and review. I really, really, REALLY love reviews, so leave me some love and I'll deliver some more smut. I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues. This one was written and posted in the same night. My proofreading skills are much better when there's a day or two in between writing and editing.**

**This episode comes to you courtesy of love2read2much. **

**As always, I own nothing. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Tag for The Verdict in the Story 3x13<p>

_Brennan: I have a way to lodge reasonable doubt in the jury._

_Booth: We can't talk about this._

_Brennan: Please? You're the person I talk to about things like this._

* * *

><p>After Brennan had had a chance to reunite with her brother and father she stopped at Founding Fathers to meet Booth for their usual post-case drink. They sat in comfortable silence for quite awhile before Brennan spoke up.<p>

"Thank you, Booth." She said more to her beer than to him.

"For what?" He turned to look at her.

"For being the person that I talk to about things even when I'm not supposed to talk to you about things." She replied still concentrating on her beer.

"Bones, hey." He nudged her chin with his finger and guided her face up to look at him. "You don't have to thank me for that. It's what I do, ya know? We're partners."

She seemed to take this at face value and didn't say anything more. They finished their beers and Booth put down enough to pay for their drinks and leave a tip. "Come on, Bones. Let's get you home." He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her out of the bar.

Booth walked Brennan to her car, but when they got there she'd had a change of heart. "I think I'm just going to go for a walk, Booth. My father is at my apartment and I'm just not quite ready to go back yet. You should go home though, you appear to be tired."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bones. And you're not going for a walk in D.C. alone in the dark."

"Booth, I have adequate martial arts training to protect myself. You're tired and I don't need an escort." She retorted.

"Bones. Tired or not, martial arts training or not, I'm not letting you wander around D.C. alone at night. If you want to go on a walk I'll come with you." He wasn't giving this fight up easily.

"Fine." She sighed.

Brennan walked away from her car with Booth in tow. Continuing the apparent theme of the night the partners walked in silence with Brennan leading the way. She wasn't ready to talk, she just needed time to think and this quiet walk with Booth was allowing her that luxury. He was content to follow her on this silent journey as long as it meant he could keep an eye on her.

Unexpectedly—and totally out of character as far as he was concerned—Brennan grabbed Booth's hand. Unsure what he should do he simply gave her hand a soft squeeze.

The pair came to a park bench and sat down still hand in hand. Booth really wasn't sure what was going on here and he wasn't sure he could go much longer without knowing. The feelings he'd become even more acutely aware of during their Christmas kiss were threatening to boil over.

"Bones…"

She dropped his hand suddenly as if the sound of her name on his lips reminded her of the intimate contact.

Booth studied his hand before setting it back atop hers. "Hey…It's okay." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she turned her hand in his and wove her fingers between his.

"I know you don't agree with what you did for me today. I know it was too much like lying… That it was lying. I understand what it cost you to do that for me and I want you to know that I…that it meant a lot to me." She looked up at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"It's fine, Bones. I didn't lie, not really anyway. Different interpretation of the facts…I believe that's what you called it." His eyes met hers and he gave her a weak smile.

"I don't want you to feel as though I made you be dishonest, Booth. I understand that you pride yourself on your integrity. I feel I may have compromised that by asking you to…interpret the facts in a different manner, if that's the euphemism we're going with."

"Bones, you should know that there is very little I wouldn't do for you. I think we should just leave it at that." He really didn't want to continue this conversation. Truth be told, he did feel like he'd lied. He knew Max Keenan had killed Kirby. Hell, his own daughter knew he'd done it. He also understood what it would have meant for Brennan to lose her father again. In all honesty, when faced with the decision to actively help put Max in prison or passively possibly prevent his imprisonment he was definitely going to go with the option that would hurt Brennan the least. He wished he could tell her how he really felt without the fear that she'd run off.

Brennan watched Booth as he spoke. He never looked up at her, but watched their hands as his free hand traced patterns on hers. It was a decidedly intimate act as far as the partners were concerned, but not one that frightened Brennan—much to her surprise.

"Booth." Brennan spoke, not much louder than a whisper.

His head shot up as if she'd surprised him. Their eyes met and each knew what they needed in that moment.

Brennan felt as though she'd been fighting this battle for years. The sudden intimacy between the two combined with her desire to repeat their Christmas kiss was making this battle a losing one. In no way had that kiss reminded her of kissing her brother. Since that night she'd been able to think of little else besides kissing him whenever he was in close proximity. His words just then and the small act of holding her hand propelled that desire over the edge and she no longer had control over her body.

Brennan, eyes still locked on her partner, pressed her lips to his gently. Booth was surprised but recovered quickly and deepened the kiss. His hand came to her cheek to stroke her gently. In contrast, her hand came to his neck to pull him in closer to her in a less than gentle manner. Her tongue traced his lower lip and he granted her access. Their tongues explored gently until air once again became a necessity and they broke apart. Both panting they pulled apart only inches to ensure that they could continue as soon they caught their breath.

"Bones" He breathed. "That…What?" He didn't even know what he was trying to ask and before he could form a complete thought he found his lips locked to hers once more. Now accustomed to the sensation of their entangled lips their hands began to roam. His hands smoothed up and down her sides carefully avoiding her breasts by mere centimeters. Her hands traced the hard lines of his chest that were still palpable even with his shirt still on. Finally her hands settled at his waist and her fingers traced along the edges of his jeans before making their way to the buttons. Booth sucked in a breath at the new kind of contact and Brennan pulled her hands away, suddenly remembering they were in public.

"Booth….I…" Her hands rested on his chest and her forehead rested on his.

"I know," he replied. "Not here, Bones. Come on."

He took her hand and pulled her gently off the park bench. They were a 5 minute walk away from his apartment and he started in that direction. It took Brennan mere seconds to realize where they were going. She was pleasantly surprised that the idea of going back to Booth's apartment and potentially engaging in sexual intercourse did not bother her in the least.

By the time they reached Booth's apartment neither could keep their hands off of each other. In the elevator he backed her into the corner and he placed soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. They broke apart long enough to get off the elevator and make it to the door. Brennan was impatient and he seemed to be having difficulty locating his house keys. She pressed him up against the door and her lips crashed into his. She reached into his pocket—the sensation nearly caused him to come right there—and fished out the set of keys he was looking for. Brennan found the key that seemed most likely to open the door and put it in the lock and turned. The door flew open and the partners went stumbling in still connected at the lips.

Booth kicked the door shut and pushed Brennan up against it. He could no longer control himself and his hands went to her breasts. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples causing her to shiver. She broke their kiss and traced the line of his jaw with her tongue. She kissed along his neck and pulled the collar of his shirt aside to kiss along his collar bone. When she came to the end of the line she decided the shirt needed to go and pulled it off of him. Booth groaned at the feeling of her hands on his bare chest.

His fingers worked at the buttons on Brennan's shirt. He quickly became frustrated when his large fingers couldn't undo the delicate buttons. Brennan chuckled and finally gave Booth some much desired assistance. When she'd undone the last button Booth smoothed the shirt over her shoulders exposing the treasure beneath. Booth wasted no time in freeing her breasts from her bra.

"So beautiful, Bones."

She moaned at the feeling of his mouth on her nipple. His hand worked at the breast not currently being attended to by his mouth.

Brennan's hands moved back to the waist of Booth's jeans. She made quick work of the first button, but was quickly irritated when she encountered more buttons.

"Boooooth." It almost came out as a whine.

He chuckled against her breasts and his hands made their way down to his jeans to make quick work of the rest of the buttons. "I wasn't really planning on this tonight or I might have worn something a little more accessible."

Booth felt her delicate hands pull his jeans off his hips then cup his already raging erection with almost no warning. His hips shot into her hand of their own volition. "Unnnh…Bones…" he moaned against her chest.

"Need…you…now…Booth." She moaned as she nipped along his neck and chest.

"Patience…" He whispered into her ear. Although in reality his own patience was wearing thin.

Booth's hands deftly unfastened the button and zipper of Brennan's jeans and his fingers began tracing her folds through her soaked cotton panties.

"Jesus, Bones. You're soaked." He rasped.

"Booth." Her voice had a warning tone to it now.

He looked up into her eyes to be sure this is what she wanted. What they both needed. Booth caught his partner's eye and without words she made him understand that this was it.

Booth's fingers moved Brennan's panties aside and he slid two fingers along her slick folds. His thumb came to rest at her clit and began to trace small circles there.

"BOOTH." More warning.

"Okay. Okay." He smiled against her neck.

Brennan pulled her panties off while Booth rid himself of his jeans and boxers. She hitched one leg up over Booth's hip and pulled him in closer to her. She used one hand to line him up at her center and the other to pull his hips into her.

Booth let out a long breath and she pulled him into her burying him to the hilt. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay this way forever, but she had other ideas. When Booth wouldn't move Brennan began rocking into him creating the most pleasurable kind of friction he'd ever experienced. Content to let her set the rhythm he just followed her lead.

"Booth." She moaned against his chest. Her lips found his nipple and she traced circles with her tongue causing Booth's body to be wracked by shudders. A new wave of pleasure attacked Booth's body and he could no longer control himself.

Booth finally began to thrust into her, her teasing having had the desired effect.

"Faster." She moaned into him, "harder."

He could do nothing but comply with her demands. When he could feel her getting close he finally let his own build up begin. It wouldn't take long.

"Aaahh! Booth! Oh! Uh! So…good! BOOTH!" She yelled as she came all around him. As soon as her release came he let his own orgasm overcome him.

"Bones. Bones. Bones. Bones…" Her murmured into her hair as he spilled into her.

The feeling of Booth's release set off a new wave in Brennan and she shuddered all around him.

"Bones…That was…"

"Yeah…" She replied.

As soon as Booth's legs were working again he led Brennan to his bedroom. While Booth had been worried that she would leave they seemed to have an unspoken agreement that she would stay with him that night. She didn't seem to be ready to go back to her apartment. Her father was still there.

Booth laid down in his normal spot, but quickly realized he'd likely need to move over in order to make room for his partner. Much to his surprise she stopped his movement and settled into his arms seemingly trying to maintain as much skin on skin contact as possible. They fell into a sated sleep thoughts of what they would inevitably need to deal with tomorrow pushed aside by enjoyment of this new closeness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oy. This took longer than I expected. I knew where I wanted to go with this, but I really had trouble writing it and as it is I feel like it's a little disjointed. So here it is. Apparently my real life angst isn't translating so well into hot B&B angst these days. Yikes. Reviews please!**

* * *

><p>Tag for 03x15 The Pain in the Heart<p>

_BOOTH: (reading from the letter) "Dear Mr. Addy. It is my pleasure to offer you the post of my intern in Forensic Anthropology. I choose you from hundreds of applicants because of your knowledge, your desire to learn and because I feel you will find a home here." I think you gave him something great, Bones._

* * *

><p>Brennan laid her head on Booth's shoulder. His head came to rest on hers. They stayed that way for awhile. Finally Booth stood and took Brennan's hand and gently tugged her up.<p>

"Let's go, Bones." He said softly leading her down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She sighed.

"My place. We're going to get Thai and watch bad movies and forget about the day." He smiled that charm smile.

"Don't think that smile is the reason I'm letting you get away with this, Booth." She warned.

"C'mon, Bones. Let me do this for you, please?" He hoped he didn't sound like he was begging.

Brennan wasn't sure why she allowed Booth to drag her along. She wasn't really in the mood to go home alone, but the idea of going home with Booth seemed almost as torturous. She'd frequently found herself day dreaming about that Christmas kiss; something that never would have happened before she'd started working with Booth. He had this effect on her that, logically, she knew he shouldn't; but she couldn't seem to shake it. Just his presence made her feel warm.

She followed Booth down the stairs and out to his truck. It was a quiet ride to the Thai restaurant, not unusual considering the situation. By the time they got to the restaurant it had begun to rain and Booth offered to go inside and get the food so Brennan wouldn't get wet.

Brennan watched her partner run back to the truck in a futile attempt to stay somewhat dry. He looked up briefly and flashed a smile at her before ducking his head again and opening up the car door.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Bones?" He asked nonchalantly. He hoped that if he kept it light she would be more willing to respond to him. It was killing him to see her in pain like this. His gut told him that something else was bothering her, but he wasn't going to push it tonight.

"I assume you're asking me what I'm thinking about and not asking about the actual biological processes occurring in my…"

He cut her off, "What's bothering you?"

"I feel responsible though rationally I know that I'm not. I should have done more to provide guidance for Zach and answered his questions. I should have…"

He interrupted again, "Bones. You didn't do anything wrong. Zach…He never asked those questions. Never asked them of any of us. He obviously thought that what he was doing was rational and logical. Nothing you did or didn't do could have prevented this."

Suddenly they were parked outside Booth's apartment. Brennan looked at him for a long moment before opening her door and stepping out into the rain. She walked at a normal pace as Booth again ran to the door trying to avoid getting wet.

"Bones! Come on, you're getting soaked!"

By the time she reached the door she was drenched. Booth just shook his head as he ushered her inside the building. Once they got upstairs Booth brought his partner a towel and gently wiped the water from her face.

"Bones," he said softly, "none of this is your fault. None of it. Zach did what he did and nothing is…"

Before he could finish the thought her mouth was on his. The seemingly simple act of wiping the rain water off of her face had broken the dam. Everything she'd felt for Booth over the last three years was poured into that kiss.

"Bones..." He managed to mumble between kisses. When he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere trying to talk to her he let his instincts take over. His hands snaked around her waist pulling her body closer to his. Her moan was lost in the kiss.

Her hands came to his head ensuring that he wouldn't be able to pull away. While his tongue gently explored Brennan's mouth her tongue moved urgently trying to memorize the feel of him. Finally the need for oxygen overrode the need to continue kissing one another and the partners broke apart panting.

"Bones," he said again, "what was that?"

"Wha…I…You…the towel…I just…" she was sobbing now. Her grief over everything that had happened in the last few weeks—Booth's 'death' and 'resurrection' and then Zach's apparent transformation into a serial killer—had finally caught up with her. Booth's tender act of wiping her face had made her desire to feel him under her hands almost unbearable.

"Shhh…Temperance. It's okay." His use of her given name surprised both of them. "Everything is going to be okay. None of this is your fault."

"It's not just Zach." She sobbed. "You…you died. But you didn't die, but no one told me so I thought you were dead."

He was so going to kill Sweets the next time he saw the little punk psychiatrist. Whatever his reasons were for not telling Bones were not good enough. He'd hurt her. Booth had hurt her in exactly the way he'd promised he never would. He wondered if she'd forgive him for this. She'd said she understood why he didn't tell her despite the fact that she was still angry with him for not doing so. Now he saw that even she couldn't compartmentalize this grief.

"Oh Bones. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." He pulled her into his arms, crushing her body against his. He dropped soft kisses into her damp hair. "I swear I didn't know that Sweets wasn't going to tell you. I would never have done that on purpose, you have to believe me. Please, Bones." He didn't really know what he was pleading for. For her to forgive him? For her to understand that he really didn't know that Sweets wouldn't tell her?

She clung to him; her finger nails digging into his back through his jacket. She tucked her head in between his neck and shoulder and breathed in his scent. "Please, Booth. I need…"

He knew exactly what she needed, what they both needed. He curled a finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look at her. "Are you sure?"

Brennan nodded and kissed him, gently this time. He returned the kiss and enfolded her in his arms again. He slowly walked them back toward his bedroom. He kissed and nipped at her nudging her along gently. She unbuttoned and peeled his now soaked shirt off of his chest while he did the same to hers. His mouth immediately trailed kisses down her neck and chest until he reached her breasts. The same breasts he'd fantasized about touching, kissing, and licking more times than he'd like to admit. He deftly flicked the clasp on her bra freeing her breasts and causing her to moan with pleasure.

Booth took one breast into his mouth and palmed the other. Brennan's hands smoothed over his chest and down his abdomen enjoying the feel of his rippling muscles beneath her fingers. Her fingers found the waist of his pants and dipped down under the elastic of his boxers teasing him. A shudder rocked his body and his hips bucked into her of their own volition. Finally she withdrew her fingers and tugged on his Cocky belt buckle startling slightly at the metallic clank as it hit the floor. Before he could so much as blink she'd unbuttoned his pants and pulled his throbbing cock from the confines of his pants.

"Bones…" Moaning her name was becoming a habit tonight.

His hands moved to rid her of her pants as well. Just as he was about to dip a finger into her core she stopped him. "Booth. I need you now." Her grip on him tightened as her other hand grabbed his ass and pulled him into her.

"Want to do this right, Bones." He breathed, struggling to maintain his composure.

"There will be time for that later Booth. I need you now."

He wasn't about to deny the woman who clearly knew what she needed. He pushed her back onto the bed and crawled over top of her. His hand came up to brush the hair out of her face as she lined him up at her entrance. Her other hand gently pulled him toward her. They both gasped as he entered her slowly.

"Booth." His name came out on a frustrated moan. "Faster."

Knowing that this was not the time to argue with her he picked up the pace. His mouth dropped to her breast again causing her to cry out. He set a rhythm that seemed to please her.

Suddenly feeling the need to be in control Brennan flipped them so that Booth was on his back. She straddled his hips and lowered herself onto him causing a sharp intake of breath on his part. She leaned over him as she slid up and down over his cock creating just the right amount of friction for both of them.

He could feel that she was getting close and reached down to rub circles on her clit. "Booth!" She yelled out.

"Look at me Bones. Open your eyes and look at me." She obeyed. "Let go, baby. Just let go."

"Don't call me…Oh!" She felt the first wave wash over her as he thrust up to meet her and she finally let go. "Booth!" She moaned as she came apart around him.

Her release caused his own and he filled her as she collapsed on top of him. He pulled her down to him and kissed her with a new urgency. He wanted to give her everything in that moment. He wanted her to know just how much he loved her. But he didn't say anything. He just held her as their breathing slowed back to a normal pace.

It took him a moment to notice the wetness on his neck and shoulder. She'd made no noise and hadn't given any other indication that she was crying or upset.

"Bones. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have…"

She kissed him. "No, Booth. Don't say that. I just…you're alive. I'm happy you're alive. But Zach…he's gone and I just… Please don't say this was a mistake. It wasn't a mistake. I…" She knew what she was going to say next would definitely shock him because it shocked her. "I love you. And while I realize that I've said before that love is nothing more than norepinepherine and…"

"You what?" Her words had rushed past him in a blur, but time seemed to stop as she said the three words he'd never thought he'd hear from her.

"I love you, Booth. And I don't think it's just chemical. And even though I know this is completely irrational I find that I don't think I would want to continue living if you were no longer alive."

He shifted so they could lie side by side. He brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek. "I find that I would also not want to continue living without you, Bones. Irrational as that may be. I'm sorry that Sweets didn't tell you and that I didn't tell you. I need you to know I would never leave you, never on purpose."

"I know, Booth." And she did know. She knew he'd never meant to hurt her. And deep down she knew that the issue with Zach was not her fault. Lying here with him, in his bed, was all the reassurance she needed that everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And my angst strikes again. This one is smut-less (sorry!). Actually I'm not sorry; I just didn't feel it in this one. While I love smut as much as the next woman (or man, if there are any of you reading this) I feel like there could have been happier endings that didn't necessarily end with these two getting down and dirty against someone's door…or wall…or wherever else. Ahhh… Anyway, things are kind of erratic with school winding down and work picking up. But never fear, I'll keep posting, and hopefully there will be more smut in the future. Who am I kidding? Of course there will be more smut.**

**Of course remember I own nothing. If I did we would have had B&B in Season 1; because I, for one, cannot delay gratification.**

**Read and Review. Pretty, pretty, pretty please?**

* * *

><p>Tag for 05x07 The Dwarf in the Dirt<p>

_**Gordon-Gordon:**__ Temperance Brennan. You're in love with her. You're building a world around her. A family.  
><em>_**Booth:**__ We're not compatible. She sees the world one way. I see it...  
><em>_**Gordon-Gordon:**__ No. Of course, it's absolutely ludicrous the idea of you two together. But the heart chooses what it chooses, we don't really have a say in the matter._

* * *

><p>The partners made their way to Founding Fathers for a drink to celebrate Booth's passing his firearms recertification test. Booth stole a few glances at his partner as he drove through DC and wondered how this woman had become such a huge part of his life.<p>

"Thanks, Bones."

"For what?" She replied absentmindedly. She couldn't help but wonder what possessed people to kill for love. She heard Booth answer her, but didn't hear what he said. "Sorry, say that again?"

"Is everything alright? You seem distracted and you don't get distracted."

"Yes, I'm fine, Booth. Just ruminating I suppose. I…I don't understand why people make life altering decisions based on something as fleeting as chemical reactions."

Ah. So that's what was going on. She was struggling with the case they'd just closed. She didn't understand how a person could love someone else so much as to want to kill for them. But he could. He'd often felt that way about her. Not that he would kill any man that showed interest in her, but he'd certainly kill anyone who intended to hurt her.

They pulled up in front of Founding Fathers and went inside for a drink. After a few beers the partners decided to call it a night. Brennan would need to get into the lab early to finish the paperwork for Booth to give to Caroline.

When they arrived at Brennan's apartment Booth walked her to the door as was their typical ritual. However, instead of leaving her at the door as he usually did he followed her inside.

"Booth?" She asked. "Is there a reason you're following me to my apartment tonight when you typically only walk me to the outer door? Is something bothering you?" She could tell something was bothering him, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She had mentioned not understanding how one person could kill for another just because they were in love. But that couldn't be it. Then again he'd told her just a few days ago that he would kill for her and die for her, although that was in the context of her fight with Angela over that pig. So that couldn't be it. What the hell was wrong with him?

"No…Bones. I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." His head dropped and he turned around and headed down the hallway leaving Brennan to watch him.

He definitely seemed dejected, but she still couldn't figure out why. She let him go anyway, she was fairly certain there was nothing she could say that would fix whatever was bothering him.

Finally Brennan shut the door and walked back to her bathroom to shower and change into pajamas. The whole time she was wracking her brain to figure out what was wrong with her partner. Usually the emotions of others didn't concern her; so why did it bother her so much that Booth seemed upset?

She laid in bed for hours before she decided she wasn't going to get any sleep. Eventually she got up and got dressed. She wasn't entirely sure why she was doing what she was doing, but she grabbed her keys anyway and headed out the door to go to Booth's apartment.

B&B

Booth was startled awake by the sound of gentle knocking at his door. _What the hell? Who would show up here at this time of night?_ He made his way out to his living room, but not before running into an end table and stubbing his toe on something else. So much for super sniper senses.

"Bones." He scrubbed his hands over his face trying to force himself to wake up because this sure as hell had to be a dream. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Came her reply.

"And that brought you to my apartment at 3:00AM because…?" He was totally lost.

"You were upset, but you wouldn't tell me why. And despite the fact that my feelings seem to be irrational I find that I feel that something I said is the reason for your discomfort." She felt delirious as a result of inadequate sleep.

"Bones. Can we have this discussion in the morning?"

"It is morning, Booth."

"Okay." He should have known she'd be so literal. "After the sun comes up? With coffee? And maybe breakfast?"

"I find that I can't sleep because I don't know what is bothering you and I would like to get an adequate amount of sleep tonight although the chances of that are rapidly decreasing." Her sentences were all running together into one long thought now.

"Of course, if you can't sleep, then why should I?" He groused.

"Booth. Will you please just tell me what the problem is? Then I'll go home and we can both sleep." It sounded reasonable enough.

"Why does it matter Bones? You've made your thoughts on the subject crystal clear. Obviously nothing I say is going to change your mind. Love is just chemicals; it could never drive you to do anything irrational because you're Bones, the supremely rational woman." He knew he was being mean, but he couldn't help it.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, Bones. Just leave it alone…leave _me_ alone." This is not what he wanted. This is the opposite of what he wanted. What he wanted was to hold her and never let her go. What he wanted was to show her what love was and why it could make people do irrational things. But here, in this moment, he couldn't bring himself to do either of those things.

"I see." Was all she could manage to say. She had the sudden—totally irrational—urge to cry but also to touch him. She went with the latter. She took a step toward him and raised a hand to his face cupping his cheek. He flinched and her heart broke a little (although logically she knew the heart couldn't break). "Booth." She whispered softly.

"Just go. Please, just go." He begged her. He knew if he continued to let her touch him he'd be a goner. He couldn't give in to her just to have her hurt him again even though he understood she wasn't doing it on purpose.

"No." She shook her head to make sure he understood. "I'm sorry, Booth. I'm sorry that I don't understand that the things I say hurt you. I'm sorry that I don't understand what it was that I said that hurt you. But I won't change. I can't."

"I know, Bones." He sighed. He knew she couldn't change, but unfortunately for his battered heart that knowledge wasn't enough to dissuade him from loving her.

Booth pulled her into his arms and kicked the door shut simultaneously. Although he'd just asked her to leave, he knew that she understood that that was the last thing he wanted. He crushed her body to his and breathed in her scent. The feeling of her in his arms was as close to perfect as he'd ever felt. Her arms came up to loop around his neck. She pulled his head down and kissed him with an intensity she usually reserved for things like studying bones.

He nudged her toward the couch and pulled her down with him. She landed in his lap and moved to straddle him. Her hands tangled in his hair. "Booth…" She panted. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, he kissed her more urgently hoping to convey what he knew he couldn't say with words.

"Booth. It's okay. I'm sorry. It's okay." She continued to repeat herself as he kissed down her jaw and neck. Her words did little to soothe him and he only pulled her closer.

Brennan felt moisture on her fingers and she stopped him. "Booth. Look at me." She pulled his head up so she could look into his eyes. She brushed the tears from his face and kissed him softly on the lips. "Booth, it has occurred to me that my previous comments about love are likely what made you upset tonight. While I know that you understand my need to compartmentalize I do not believe that you know how I, myself, feel about the concept. While I previously believed that love was simply a chemical process caused by dopamine, norepinepherine, and serotonin I would have to say that I no longer believe that is true. And while I still don't understand what would cause one person to kill another over the love of a third person, I do understand why you would be willing to kill for me or die for me as the case may be. In fact I experienced those same feelings, although I didn't understand it at the time, when you were shot by Pam Nunan."

She'd said it without actually saying it. She loved him. She. Loved. Him. He'd spent the last couple years loving her, but also never expecting her to reciprocate. His feelings for her had only grown stronger during the brain tumor ordeal, but he was left with the gut-wrenching realization that she would probably never love him back and that almost killed him. But now, here, she'd essentially told him she loved him. On top of that she'd told him she'd loved him for over a year now. How had he missed this?

"Booth?" She questioned. What was he thinking about? Was he going to ask her to leave again? What had she done? She never should have admitted she loved him.

"I love you, Bones." He leaned up to kiss her again this time gently and without the urgency of before. "I love you, so much."

She tucked her head into the space between his neck and shoulder and breathed him in. Eventually he felt her body slacken and her breath deepen and he knew she'd fallen asleep. Trying not to wake her he shifted them so she was laying on top him hands fisting his t-shirt at his shoulders.

"Booth." She whispered.

His body tensed, he hadn't meant to wake her. He didn't want her to go. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep she would just stay.

"Booth, come on. I know you're not asleep, although I don't know why you're pretending to be. I'm not going anywhere, I'm far too tired to be driving anywhere tonight…this morning." His body relaxed. "Come on, let's go to bed."

That last part soothed a part of him he didn't realize was aching. _Let's go to bed._ She crawled off of him and pulled him up gently leading him by the hand to his bedroom. Booth climbed into bed and immediately settled in the middle but immediately realized he would need to make room for Brennan. When Booth tried to move she stilled him and snuggled herself into him maintaining as much body contact as possible. He realized then that he neither wanted to be alone in his bed again nor share it with any other woman than the one tucked into him at that very moment. Gordon-Gordon had been right after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we go with the obligatory tags. There are several of them obviously. I really think Hart Hanson was trying to kill me with this one. Nothing good comes of this. Hannah? All I have to say is what the hell? But I digress… This is how it**_** should**_** have gone down…**

**Remember I own nothing, but I love it when you review so please R&R!**

**Also, does anyone else feel like DB's Twitter privileges need to be revoked? Cryptic tweets about being done with the series...Not cool.**

* * *

><p>Tag for 05x22 The Beginning in the End<p>

He pulled his hand from hers and turned to walk away. It hurt more than he thought it would. Suddenly his chest was tight and he couldn't pull in a full breath. He wondered what she was thinking, what she was feeling. He turned to watch her walk back to her terminal and she stopped to look back at him. They locked eyes for a long moment. He knew then that he couldn't do this. He couldn't spend a year away from her on opposite ends of the earth.

Just as she turned to continue on back toward the terminal Booth took off at a sprint. He reached her much faster than he'd anticipated, she clearly hadn't been in any hurry to get back to her flight despite the fact that the final boarding call had sounded twice now. Just as he reached out for her she spun around into him and buried her face in his chest. She sobbed as he held onto her. "Shhh…It's okay Bones. It's okay. Shhh." He soothed into her hair. This only served to make her sob harder and hold onto him tighter.

"Booth, what are we going to do?" She mumbled into his chest. "You…you can't just go AWOL and they're expecting me in Maluku tonight."

"It's okay. Everything is going to be alright." He desperately wanted her to believe him though he didn't know yet how he would make it right.

Just then his phone rang 'private number.' He'd been found out. "Booth." He answered. "Yes, sir…I understand, sir…No, sir. That is not the behavior expected of a Master Sergeant. No, sir. I won't be returning. I understand. Thank you, sir." He ended the call and sighed heavily. That had been easier than expected, but there would now be a permanent black mark on his file.

"Dr. Brennan we have to go!" Daisy whined. "We'll miss our flight!"

Brennan looked to Booth for the correct answer. "Ms. Wick it appears I will not be accompanying you to Maluku as planned, but you should feel free to continue on."

Daisy's face fell, but Dr. Sweets' face held a smug grin.

"Wipe it off your face, Sweets." Booth warned. With that his hands found Brennan again and pulled her into him, his lips crashing down on hers.

Daisy and Sweets looked on in awe. So apparently it had taken the very real threat of the partners spending a year on opposite ends of the planet to make them realize what they meant to one another.

* * *

><p>Booth walked her to his SUV briskly. Once inside he leaned over the center console to kiss her again. She immediately responded to him. Her tongue begged him for entrance then proceeded to explore every corner of his mouth. How had she gone this long without tasting him? He tasted every bit as good as he had that Christmas two years ago. Her hands moved to the open top of his uniform pulling him closer to her. Finally they broke apart and she stared at him in awe, speechless for the first time either of them could remember.<p>

"What do we do now?" She asked quietly.

He just looked at her for a moment; completely in shock at what had just gone down between them. "We go home and make up for lost time." It was the only thing he could think to do. The only thing he _wanted_ to do.

They drove in silence until they reached his apartment. His was closer and he wasn't sure he could wait the extra five minutes it would take to get to her place. He needed to have his hands on her now. They left their bags in the truck and ran up the steps to the outer door. Booth's hands shook as he keyed open the lock. Once they got into the elevator all bets were off. Brennan plastered herself to him backing him into a corner. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Her lips were at his jaw and neck nipping and kissing.

"Bones, wait." Two words he'd never thought he'd say together in this context. "Not in the elevator." He panted.

She continued her sensual assault on his neck while her hands explored his chest over his uniform. Finally the elevator dinged indicating they'd reached their desired floor. The couple bolted from the elevator and crashed into his door. Again his hands shook as he keyed the lock. She placed a hand on his arm to steady him and he finally got the door open.

As soon as they were inside her hands went to work on his shirt. Her nimble fingers easily worked the buttons as his hands reach for the hem of her own shirt to pull it off. He sucked in a breath as her lace encased breasts were revealed to him. She quickly moved to pull off his undershirt so she could feel his smooth, hot skin against her own. He kissed down her neck and jaw working his way to her breasts. His hands encircled her and deftly flicked the clasp on her bra drawing a moan from him and a gasp from her as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples.

She ground herself into him at this new sensation. She could feel his obvious arousal beneath his pants and moved to release him. As her fingers worked at his belt she suddenly wished for his Cocky belt buckle which would no doubt be much easier to remove. Finally the belt gave and she went to work on the fly. His hands came down to still her movements. "Not here, Bones." She let out a frustrated growl. "Our first time is not going to be me fucking you against my front door." His to-the-point declaration sent a wave of arousal through her.

Booth pulled them away from the door and slowly led them to his bedroom. Ten minutes and several pit stops later they'd each lost the rest of their clothing and had finally reached his bed.

Booth lowered her gently to the bed and slid over top of her ensuring constant contact. He kissed his way from her hip, up her stomach, between her breasts, and along her neck finally stopping at her lips. She could feel the heat pouring off of him in waves.

"Booth! Please don't tease me. Not now." She was begging him, something he never thought he'd hear from Temperance Brennan.

He slid back down her body settling between her legs. Her hands tangled into his hair, pulling him closer. He trailed kisses up the inside of her thigh before finally settling at her center. Suddenly he had her clit in his mouth causing her to moan wildly with pleasure. He licked and sucked loving the taste of her. When he was sure she was getting close he slid two fingers inside her stroking in time to his suckling. He could feel her muscles begin to contract around him and she knew she was almost there. "Let it go, baby. Come for me." He knew he was pleading, but he didn't care. Finally she let her orgasm wash over here and she writhed beneath him. He kept licking in time to her contractions until she finally came down. He grinned wickedly as he moved back up her body.

"Booth…now." It was a demand as she pulled his hips down to hers. She needed to feel him inside her now and who was he to deny her?

He was poised at her entrance ready to stroke in slowly when he felt one small hand wrap around his cock guiding him in as her hips thrust up to meet his. She was in no mood to wait. When he continued his excruciatingly slow pace she flipped them so she could be in control. Once on top she rode him hard. His hand came to rest at her center and his thumb rubbed circles around her clit.

"Uhhh…Bones…So close." He moaned.

"I know." She replied breathlessly.

"Don't stop. Please, God, don't stop." She didn't stop but she did change the speed and pressure she applied with her inner muscles and she began to grind against him. "Ohhhhh…Bones, harder baby!"

She slammed herself down on him as his hips drove up to meet her. She was moaning something, but it was incoherent.

"Let go, Booth. Come for me." She repeated his earlier words to him.

With that his orgasm was ripped from him causing her to follow suit. The partners collapsed onto one another in a panting post-orgasmic heap. When Booth had recovered enough to feel his limbs he adjusted himself so he could hold Brennan tight against him.

"Booth?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, Bones." God he could stay this way forever.

"Why did it take almost going to different countries for us to realize that we needed to be together?"

"I don't know, Bones. But let's not do that again. Not that I mind the way things turned out, but it's a little hard on the heart…"

"Booth the heart is a…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Bones. The heart is a muscle, it can't be broken, only crushed, but when you turned around and walked away today, it crushed my heart."

"I'm sorry, Booth. But you left, too. I wasn't alone in my decision to flee to another country to avoid my feelings."

"Bones, there's something I need to tell you. I have a gambling problem, but I'm dealing with it." He repeated those words he'd said nearly six years ago.

"Booth, what are you talking about? Why are you telling me this? I already know you..."

"I just feel like this is going somewhere." He interrupted.

And it dawned on her what he was doing. "Why do you feel this is going somewhere?" She repeated her own words from that night.

"I just feel like I'm going to kiss you. But more than that," he added, "I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I need you to take that bet with me." He whispered huskily.

"You're on." She whispered, pressing light kisses along his jaw then settling into him like she'd always belonged there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww...Cheesy right? But come on, we all know Booth has a cheesy romantic side. I would also like to point out again that I obviously own nothing, but I felt like this was going somewhere and I decided to borrow from Hart and Company. If he can torture me needlessly, I can borrow, right? Besides, I feel like I'm giving them back in better condition than Hart Hanson loaned them to me in. And I think Brennan went a little OOC at the end there, but I'm okay with it if you are.**

**Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Assignments, Case Studies, and Finals, oh my! Oh yeah, and work. I meant to be back sooner, but I thought I had two weeks between spring semester and summer semester when it turned out I only had one week. One week of summer vacation. I feel like that might have been a little excessive. Just too much. I got bored. Or maybe not. Okay, so maybe those are just excuses. But I was insanely busy and since this writing thing seems to keep me at least somewhat sane I've been going a little crazy.**

**The real question here is do you want me to keep going? I have more chapters planned for this. Whether I continue or move on to something else is up to you people entirely. Audience participation, yeah!**

**This one is for Love2Read2Much. I hope it's everything you hoped and dreamed for. I really struggled with this one. I seem to struggle with season 1 quite a bit. And I'll be honest. I've been cheating...with In Plain Sight. If you haven't watched it, I'd recommend it!**

**End of super long A/N. But remember, I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Tag for A Boy in a Bush 01x05<p>

_Brennan: I knew you'd back me up. I knew you wouldn't make me a liar. _

_Booth: Hmm. How did you know? _

_Brennan: Because you want to go to heaven. _

_Booth: But you don't believe in heaven. _

_Brennan: But you do. _

* * *

><p>Brennan took a few steps before turning back to look at her partner.<p>

"Booth," she called after him, "what you did for Dr. Hodgins...Thank you."

"No problem, Bones." He got the distinct feeling she'd meant to say something more.

In fact she had meant to say more. This man—her partner. He infuriated her at times; yet she knew innately that she could trust him. He'd proven that today in keeping her promise to that little boy. It bothered her that she couldn't put her finger on this feeling she'd developed for Special Agent Seeley Booth. They were partners, colleagues. But her mind flickered back to one tequila inspired moment of passion in the rain a little over a year ago. Suddenly Brennan was yanked back into the present.

"Dr. Brennan, do you plan on joining us tonight?" Dr. Goodman's disembodied voice jolting her back into the lab.

"I'll be there in a moment."

Booth smiled at his partner and turned to leave again. Before he could take more than another few steps Brennan called after him again.

"Booth...I have to go to this benefit tonight."

He gave her a quizzical look, "Yeah. I know." He was uncertain as to why she was telling him something he was already well aware of.

"Yes. But afterward...I don't have any plans and I'm sure I'll be in need of a drink...If you're interested." She felt as if he heart had just leapt into her throat although rationally she knew that was impossible.

"Dr. Brennan..." Dr. Goodman was becoming increasingly impatient.

"Uh. Yeah, sure. Give me a call. We can meet at the Thai place, I'm sure I'll need something to eat after a night of paperwork."

With that Brennan turned and walked out of the lab to meet her coworkers.

Booth stood in place for a few minutes before remembering how to use his legs. Had his partner just asked him on a date? Unlikely. She probably just wanted to talk about the case. He sighed and walked out of the now empty lab. It was back to the Hoover to work on piles of paperwork while he awaited a phone call from his partner.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight when Brennan was finally able to extract herself from the party...if you could call it that. She wondered if she should call Booth. It was late. It was unlikely that he was still at work.<p>

But he was still at work. He was pushing paperwork around his desk looking for any excuse that wouldn't make it seem like he'd been sitting there waiting for her call.

Finally Brennan decided she'd just call and apologize for getting done so late and maybe suggest meeting next Friday night instead. In truth she found that she simply wanted to hear his voice. She pulled up Booth's name in her contact list, but hesitated before hitting _send_.

"Booth." He sounded exhausted even to himself.

"Hi." The sound of her voice soothed the nervousness he wasn't really aware of. "Sorry it's so late. I didn't realize we would be forced to stay for the entire event. Maybe we could do this another night."

"Oh." Had she detected a hint of disappointment? Unlikely, given her inaptitude at reading people. "Yeah I guess that would be okay." Relief. Maybe that's what she'd detected. It frustrated her that she couldn't read vocal cues.

"Well. I'll see you on Monday then?" She was about to hang up when Booth finally found his voice.

"Bones. Did you...I mean, have you eaten yet?" Great job. Of course she'd eaten. She'd just spent an entire night at a fancy donor sponsored party. His bitter inner monologue was interrupted by her answer.

"I did." She answered. The last little bit of the hope he'd had of seeing her tonight had just been snuffed out. "But it's been several hours and that food really wasn't all that impressive." She paused. "Are you hungry?"

And there was hope. "I could eat." He smiled.

"Would you like to meet at Wong Foo's? I believe they have both the food and beer suggested earlier."

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed.

Brennan smiled at the fluttering feeling in her stomach. It had been awhile since making plans with a man had elicited that particular response.

Booth made it out of the Hoover and into his SUV in record time. Ten minutes later he pulled up at Wong Foo's just in time to meet his partner. She'd changed into jeans and a button down shirt but her hair was still up and she was still breathtakingly beautiful where Booth was concerned.

The partners made small talk and nursed their beers as they waited for whatever dishes Sid had decided on for them. They discussed the case a little more. Booth wanted to ask more about Brennan's time in foster care, but sensed that that was a topic she was unlikely to divulge much about. Who was this woman sitting next to him? She was beautiful and mysterious yet rational sometimes to a fault with a mania for the truth that he could only admire.

"So how did you really get that scar on your hip? It doesn't appear to be an injury that would be acquired while playing games as a child."

Ah. A taboo subject of his own. He wasn't about to go telling his partner about the horrors of war he'd experienced. Someday maybe. But not tonight. "You caught me, Bones. It's not from playing soldier with my brother. But, like your time in foster care, it's not really something I like to talk about." He prayed she'd leave it at that.

And she did leave it at that. She understood that the place and time for that particular revelation was neither here nor now.

* * *

><p>By the time the partners finished their meals and drinks it had begun to rain. Neither was drunk, but the night was reminiscent of one many months ago. Brennan had gotten a ride to Wong Foo's with Angela who'd made several remarks about getting together with "that-hot-FBI-guy." As they walked out of the restaurant Brennan started to hail a cab when Booth stopped her.<p>

"Why don't you let me give you a ride home tonight?"

"That's unnecessary, Booth. You'd be going out of your way to take me home."

"No worries, Bones. It's late, you shouldn't have to take a cab, just let me take you home."

It was late. Brennan wasn't in the mood to argue with Booth's alpha-male tendencies. And truth be told the idea of Booth giving her a ride home wasn't as aversive as she'd tried to lead him to believe.

The partners settled into a comfortable silence that was interrupted only by Brennan giving directions to her apartment. When they arrived Booth got out to open Brennan's door for her unsurprised by the fact that she was already out of the vehicle and halfway up the walk before he'd even gotten to the passenger's side of the vehicle. He shook his head and smiled.

"Bones, you could at least let me walk you to the door..."

"Why? That would be unnecessary given that you merely requested to take the place of the cab I would have taken. A cab driver would not have walked me to the door."

"And that's what's wrong with cab drivers in this city, Bones." He lamented.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan stopped and turned to face him startled by his sudden closeness. There was that fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach again that signaled uncertainty and nerves.

Booth, it seemed, had no concept of personal space. In the short amount of time the partners had been working together he'd developed this habit of standing just a little too close. While any other man exhibiting this behavior would have quickly found himself in intense physical pain in a matter of seconds, Brennan found that not only was she not unnerved by Booth's brazen behavior she was mildly excited by it.

"It means…" he trailed off. "Never mind." He said quietly. This obviously wasn't going where he'd anticipated. His right hand came up to cup the back of his neck. He sighed heavily and turned to leave. "Goodnight, Bones."

Instantly Brennan felt the disappointment sink in. She wasn't entirely sure where it came from since she hadn't really stopped to anticipate how she might like this evening to go. Before she could check herself Brennan's mouth betrayed her. "Booth wait!" She called after him. She walked back toward the SUV and grabbed his elbow to spin him back around to face her. "I'm not good at this."

"Not good at what, Bones?" He questioned.

"This." She gestured between them.

"I'm not sure I understand." Booth really wasn't sure he understood what she was trying to say. She tended to be very direct, almost to a fault. For once he honestly wasn't sure what exactly his brilliant partner was trying to say to him.

She sighed heavily. "I'm not good with interpersonal relationships. I can't read people. And don't seem to adhere to dating norms."

"Woah, Bones. Slow down. No one said we were dating." That came out wrong. He saw her flinch almost imperceptibly. "Wait…God, now I can't get it right." Before he dug an even deeper metaphoric hole he decided to just act. He leaned into her and tilted her chin up toward him. "You have to tell me if you don't want this," he whispered, "because if I start I'm not sure I can stop."

He tasted like Thai food and beer and Booth. She hadn't stopped him; hadn't wanted to. She stopped thinking and let her body melt into his.

Booth, for his part, was stunned that he was still upright and not in pain. Once the initial shock passed he realized he probably shouldn't continue this in front of Brennan's building. He broke the kiss, struggling to pull himself away. Brennan's lips followed him until he backed out of range.

"We should...not out here." He was a little breathless.

Wordlessly she took Booth's hand and lead him into her apartment building. She opted for the stairs knowing they may not make it off the elevator. When Brennan stopped at her door to unlock it Booth was at her back trailing kisses down her neck while his hands gripped her hips.

As soon as they were in Brennan's apartment she turned in Booth's arms pulling him into another kiss. As she trailed kisses down his jaw and began to unbutton his shirt she pushed him back toward her bedroom. His hands found the buttons on her shirt, but he quickly became frustrated at their small size. As his hands abandoned her shirt for her pants Brennan began to unbutton her own shirt exposing her chest to Booth.

"Finally." He growled into her ear eliciting a sharp inhalation on her part.

Brennan pushed his dress shirt off of his shoulders and ran her fingers along the planes of his chest. He was hard and smooth like she'd imagined he'd be. She backed Booth into the bed until his knees gave way and he sat down. Brennan immediately climbed onto him while he grabbed her hips and ground her into the hard ridge of his erection. She sighed into his ear and set a slow rhythm.

After several minutes of groping one another like teenagers, Booth finally regained some semblance of control and rolled her onto the bed to make quick work of her jeans leaving her only in a bra and panties. His jeans came next. He climbed up his partner and lifted her gently to unclasp her bra. He took one hardened nipple into his mouth while he palmed the other breast.

"Ahh. Booth." She cried out softly. He catalogued that response as one he'd definitely like to hear again.

He switched sides giving the other breast equal attention while her hands made their way down his body. Her fingers toyed with the waistband of his boxers before diving in and fisting him in one smooth motion.

"Shit!" He ground out as he stiffened even more than he thought possible in her hand.

"Now, Booth." She purred into his ear.

"I want to taste you." It almost sounded like a complaint.

"Later," she whispered, "I want you now."

Somehow she'd already rid herself of her panties without him knowing and she was currently working on his boxers. He shifted and pulled them off and lined himself up at her center.

He dipped two fingers in, testing her, sending shudders through her body.

"Booth." She warned.

She took him into her hand and guided him to her. He dipped the head of his cock in slowly before retreating again.

"Booth." She warned again, this time almost pleading.

He dipped into her again, but this time she pulled him to her sheathing him in one fluid motion.

Booth let out a feral moan and stayed stock still for fear that he'd come right there. After a few moments Brennan began to rock into him urging him into a gentle pace.

Booth leaned into her and kissed along her jaw and neck making a trail back to her breasts before taking one into his mouth. Brennan moaned in pleasure and he felt her clench around him.

"Come for me." He commanded softly.

A few more strokes sent her hurtling over the edge chanting his name softly. As she came down from the high Brennan began to grind her hips into Booth's setting a faster rhythm. Her nails raked down his back and she urged him closer and closer to the edge. He'd have marks in the morning, but it would be so worth it.

"I'm so close." Brennan gasped as she urged him into a faster rhythm. "Harder." She pleaded.

"I know." He whispered into her ear as he plunged into her harder, faster, deeper.

He kissed her, pouring all of himself into her, and their moans were swallowed as he pushed her over the brink and tumbled after her.

"Bones. Oh god. Yes!" he gasped as he emptied himself into her.

They lay there, spent, until one of them could move again. Finally Booth shifted so he wouldn't crush her. Brennan whimpered at the loss of him. He never pegged her for a snuggler, but as soon as he'd found a comfortable position Brennan threw an arm over his waist and a intertwined her legs with his as they drifted off.

* * *

><p>Booth awoke to bright light filtering through curtains. Strange. He had blackout curtains, his bedroom was always dark. Then it occurred to him where he was and who the beautiful woman next to him was and he smiled. No regrets, just like she'd promised him one rainy night many months ago.<p>

Brennan began to stir and realized there was a man in bed next to her. A moment of panic seized her before she remembered the previous night. She smiled and snuggled into his side her face settled into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. She could get used to this. And just as she'd promised him, there were no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just kidding. I think the one at the top was long enough for like 6 chapters. Review, let me know if you want more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This one comes to you courtesy of Love2read2much. Just my usual struggle with Season 1, but here goes nothing.**

Tag for The Soldier on the Grave 01x21

_Angela: I'm talking about being there for him. Knowing when a simple touch is enough._

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan sat on that bench for what seemed like hours. Brennan finally understood what Angela meant by knowing when a simple touch was enough. She'd offered comfort to her wounded partner in the form of a small pat on the arm. He'd responded by telling her one of his darkest secrets.<p>

Booth, for his part, felt a weight had been lifted off his chest. He worried a little less that his partner would take off running for the hills if she knew about his past. She was the first person he'd felt even remotely comfortable speaking to about his experiences. He couldn't even bring himself to tell the Army shrink sent to debrief him after his missions about the atrocities he'd committed.

After a long while, Brennan took her partner by the arm and guided him out of the cemetery.

"Where are we going?" He asked, his voice gravelly and full of emotion.

"Well, I remember that you like to go to the diner for pie when you're stressed or need to think. I thought we could start with that. Although I'll never understand, for the life of me, why you find eating cooked fruit to be a pleasurable eating experience."

He smiled. "Thanks, Bones."

* * *

><p>Two pieces of pie—a fruit bowl for Brennan—and several cups of coffee later, Booth seemed to have shaken the gloomy mood that had enveloped him earlier. He didn't really understand why he felt so at ease with this woman who typically—and seemingly purposefully—pressed every one of his buttons on a daily basis. He'd found a comfort in her that even the mother of his child was never able to provide for him despite his feelings for her.<p>

"We should do this more often." Booth mused.

"What do you mean? We do this every day…"

"Well, yeah, we eat at least one meal together every day, but we never do this." He gestured between them.

"I don't know what that means." She deadpanned.

_Of course you don't._ "We should get together for non-work purposes more often. You know…as friends. I mean, we are friends, right?" _Way to sound confident there, buddy._

"Of course we're friends, Booth. I think that it would be very difficult to work with you on a daily basis if we weren't friends. It's just that I don't have much spare time between collaborating with the FBI and the cases I need to work on in Modular Bone Storage. I don't really go out for non-work purposes…" She trailed off unsure of where this was going.

"Go out with me." He decided to just go for it. _If she shoots me down, so be it. At least I'll have tried._

"I don't know what that means." But she did, she just wanted to make sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Like a date. Go out with me, Bones. We'll have dinner, see a movie, and go for drinks. It'll be a nice night. And if at the end of the night you never want to see me in anything other than a professional capacity I'll be okay with that. But go out with me, please." _Way to go, Seeley. That didn't sound desperate at all. Now when she turns you down there will be plenty of gossip at the lab. Maybe you could just find her a new partner right away. That would fix the problem with these feelings if you never had to see her again._

"Okay." She said quietly.

He nearly missed her answer over the sound of his internal monologue. "What?"

"I said, okay." She repeated.

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll pick you up Friday at 7."

* * *

><p>The next three days passed painfully slowly for Booth. He hadn't seen Brennan at all since there hadn't been another case that needed her expertise. He'd wanted to call her, but hadn't for fear of pushing her away.<p>

Brennan was in a mild state of panic. What do you wear on a date with your partner? Was this even a date? She thought she'd been compartmentalizing relatively well, but apparently not well enough to avoid Angela's scrutiny.

"Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Ange, I'm just…distracted."

"See, that's something. Dr. Temperance Brennan does not get distracted. Ever."

Caught.

"What do you wear on a date?" Brennan finally asked.

"Well, it depends on what kind of date and who it's with. Who are you going on a date with?"

"Why is who I'm going with more important than what we're doing? Wouldn't the chosen activity give you a better idea of what kind of attire would be appropriate?" Brennan avoided the question.

"Oh. My. God. You're going out with one sexy Special Agent, aren't you?"

"Angela, I never said anything about going on a date with Booth." A flush crept up her cheeks giving her away.

"You are!" Angela yelled.

"Ange, be quiet!" Brennan shushed. "I don't need the entire Jeffersonian to know!"

"Okay. Okay!" Angela was on the verge of hyperventilating from excitement. "We'll go shopping for something after work today!"

"Thanks, Ange."

The rest of the day passed peacefully. Angela only had to pry a little to get Brennan to leave the lab before 8. Shopping was successful and Brennan was prepared for her date the following evening.

* * *

><p>Booth arrived at the lab a little before 7. They hadn't actually agreed on where he would pick her up, but he assumed she would be at the Jeffersonian since she rarely left before 8 or 9 even on a Friday night.<p>

He heard the gentle tinkle of feminine laughter and knew he'd made the right assumption.

"Hey Special Agent Sexy." Angela leered. "Enjoy your date tonight, sweetie." She smiled at Brennan and left.

"You look nice." He smiled. _Wow. That was original._

"Thanks. Where are we going?" She asked.

"I thought we'd go for dinner and see where the night takes us."

They walked out to his truck and drove in relative silence to restaurant. Dinner conversation flowed easily. They managed to keep talk of work to a minimum, although Booth was curious as to how Angela had figured out that Brennan was going on a date with him. Brennan admitted that Angela had noticed that she was distracted and dragged it out of her. She also admitted that she'd recruited Angela to help her pick out an outfit. Booth was amazed that this seemingly confident and self-assured woman had doubted her ability to dress herself for a date.

* * *

><p>"It's been awhile since I've been on a date…with anyone." She admitted as he walked her to her door.<p>

"Me, too." He admitted in kind. "I'd like to do it again…I mean, if you're interested." _Real smooth, buddy._

Brennan felt that now familiar tingling at the base of her spine that Booth's presence seemed to evoke as of late. She'd known for awhile that she was attracted to him, but figured that attraction was unrequited. Here she stood, proof of that assumption shattered in front of her. She definitely wanted to do this again.

Brennan abandoned her keys in the deadbolt and turned to face Booth. Her left hand took his right. He thought for sure she was going to reject him. Her right hand smoothed over his cheek and gently pulled him down to her. She kissed him gently, tentatively at first and he responded with passion and fire.

Booth backed his partner up against her door and pressed his hips firmly into hers further proving that the attraction she'd felt toward him was mutual. He trailed soft kisses along her jaw line as her hands found the hem of his t shirt and snaked underneath it blazing fiery trails along his skin.

Finally Booth broke the kiss and grabbed her wrists. "I don't think a public indecency charge would be good for either one of us." He panted.

Brennan twisted the key in the deadbolt. The soft snick of a lock had never sounded as good to him as it did right now. As soon as the door was open it was closed again and Brennan now had Booth backed up against the door. Her hips ground into his letting him know that this was what she wanted.

Booth's hands found the hem of her blouse and lifted it above her head. Brennan was suddenly glad she'd allowed Angela to talk her into new lingerie as well.

"So beautiful." He whispered before tracing the outside of her ear with his tongue.

Brennan's body was suddenly covered in goosebumps and his words and actions sent a bolt of heat straight to her core. Her hands found his belt buckle and she flicked it open in one smooth motion before moving on to his fly. Here she encountered a road block in the form of a button up fly. Booth was amazed at how quickly her fingers make work of the buttons, a thought that made him groan in pleasure. If she could do that so smoothly, what else could she do with those hands?

Next she went after his shirt. Her hands smoothed over the hard planes of his chest. He was soft and smooth, yet strong. Her lips found his neck and trailed kisses down his chest and abdomen. As she went to kneel Booth pulled her back up to him.

"Booth…" She mewled.

"Not tonight." He answered breathlessly. "Tonight is about you."

"But what if that was what I wanted?" She laughed softly.

"Mmmm. Maybe later." The thought of her mouth on him was enough to make him come undone right there. Truthfully he would have loved to have her mouth of him, but he wanted to make it to the main event tonight and a blow job from his beautiful partner was not in the cards if he wanted to last.

Finally his hands found waistband of her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them exposing the lacy panties that matched her bra beneath. His left hand snaked up her back to unclasp her bra while his right hand slipped beneath the waistband of her panties and stroked her. Her breath caught on a moan as he took one breast in his mouth and shucked her jeans and panties. She wriggled beneath him to get the offending pieces of clothing off faster. At some point during all of this he'd managed to flip their positions and Brennan was now pressed against her partner his insistent erection trapped between their bellies.

She reached down and fisted him and stroked once then again sending a shudder through Booth's body.

"Now." She commanded gently as she bit lightly at his earlobe.

"I was kind of hoping we'd make it to the…"

"Now." She growled with more insistence as she stroked him.

With that he lifted one leg while she wrapped the other around his waist. She reached between them and lined him up with her center before dropping her hips and sheathing him in one smooth motion.

"Shit!" Booth ground out. He stayed there for a moment enjoying the feel of his partner around him.

Brennan's patience was wearing thin and she began to move her hips in a gentle but insistent rhythm encouraging Booth to thrust. He matched the rhythm she set and the sounds of their moans and labored breathing filled Brennan's apartment.

"Faster." She pleaded. He thought she'd never ask.

Booth picked up the pace while he trailed kisses along Brennan's jaw and neck. Her fingernails dug into his back as she urged him to stroke harder.

He could feel her begin to tighten around him and her unintelligible sounds transformed into a gentle chanting of his name. Brennan came apart beneath him and he soon followed at her urging.

"Let go, Booth." She begged him between breathless moans.

Booth shattered inside her as he yelled out her name and pushed the top half of his body into her to keep them upright. After several long moments Brennan dropped her legs and the partners slid to the floor.

* * *

><p>Brennan looked at Booth in the dim light of her apartment. He seemed…guarded. She reached toward him and cupped his cheek in one hand.<p>

"You know that no matter what dark secrets you tell me, I'll never walk away from you." She stated gently.

"Yeah." A half smile tugged at his lips.

His hand covered hers and he pulled her into his body. After what could have been hours, the partners finally made their way to Brennan's bedroom.

"You know, I was kind of hoping we would make it to the bed our first time. Against your front door wasn't really how I'd imagined it."

Brennan smiled. "Do you want a 'do over?' Did I get that one right?"

Booth laughed. "I definitely want a do over. And you definitely got that one right."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Holy long one-shot. I might have gotten a little carried away with 3,000 words, but the muse was apparently in a good place when I wrote this.  
><strong>

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did.  
><strong>

**Usual begging for reviews: Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tag for 05x04 Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood<em>

_Parker: Couldn't you be his girlfriend?  
>Booth: Buddy, you're gonna have to quit that.<br>Bones: That would be inappropriate.  
>Parker: Why?<br>Bones: Because... we work together.  
>Parker: That's a stupid reason.<em>

* * *

><p>So it turned out that Parker's quest to find his father a girlfriend was actually a quest to get the young boy a pool. Nonetheless Booth couldn't seem to shake his son's earlier statement. 'That's a stupid reason.'<p>

_Yeah._ Booth thought. _That is a stupid reason. You know what else is a stupid reason? The fact that I can't actually tell her how I feel because she'd bail. Or she'd think it was the tumor. That would almost be worse than her running. _

Booth had dropped his son off and headed home for the night. He'd retrieved a beer from the fridge and settled on the couch only to find himself restless again minutes later. He was sure that if he didn't stop pacing he was going to pace a hole right through his floor. He couldn't go to the FBI gym; it was closed for the weekend to be disinfected. I was a little late for the shooting range. A little too warm and humid to go for a run. Then he remembered the key to the pool at Brennan's apartment. 'If you go late at night or early in the morning the pool is usually empty.' She'd advised him.

Booth grabbed his swim trunks and a towel and headed toward his partner's apartment complex. When he arrived the place was empty just as she'd said it would be this late at night. He dropped his towel and keys on a table and padded over to the side of the pool. Booth dipped his foot in to test the water temperature. It was perfect, just cool enough to take the edge off.

Just as Booth dove into the water the door to the pool room swung open and his partner walked in. Brennan wasn't surprised to see him here. The FBI gym was closed for the weekend and it would be too hot and humid for him to want to run outside. The only other option left was the gun range and it was a little late for that. She smiled as she watched his body glide through the water. If it was possible he looked even better than she'd imagined. Parker was definitely correct in his assessment that working together was a stupid reason as to why the partners couldn't date.

Brennan was lost in her own thoughts when she suddenly became aware of someone splashing water on her. She looked down to see that her partner had become aware of her presence.

"Heya, Bones." He smiled up at her from below.

"Hello, Booth."

"Fancy meeting you here."

"That doesn't make any sense, Booth. Of course it makes sense that I would be here. I live in this building and own a key to this room. What's more interesting is that you're here." _And boy is that interesting. Please don't go._

Booth's smile faded as his mind processed her comment.

"Do you want me to go?" He hesitated. _Please don't say you want me to go._

"No!" Brennan's mouth betrayed her.

Booth flashed his trademark grin again, "Then come on in, Bones."

Booth had gone back to swimming laps; trying desperately to burn off his excess energy. It turned out to be an exercise in futility. It was nearly impossible for Booth to concentrate on anything other than the sight of his beautiful partner gliding gracefully through the water. Just when he thought he'd worn himself out for the night he found himself tensing in anticipation again. Anticipation of touching Brennan, telling her how he felt, and doing things to her that were decidedly unpartnerly.

Once Booth had decided there was no way to rid himself of this nervous energy he sat back and watched Brennan as she swam. If he was going to be miserable he might as well enjoy himself.

Brennan, for her part, had also come down to the pool to expend some nervous energy. Their afternoon conversation had had much the same effect on her. It had nearly killed her when Booth awoke from his coma and had no idea who she was. It had cut so deeply that the only way she could process the whole situation was to run away from it. In fact she had run—or, more accurately, flown—all the way to Guatemala in typical Brennan fashion. Rationally Brennan knew that Booth's reaction was to be expected. He'd just undergone brain surgery and had a bad reaction to the anesthetic. In reality a memory lapse should have been the least of anyone's worries. However, in the six weeks she was gone Booth had regained his memory and Brennan had gained some insight into her reaction.

She loved him. She was in love with Booth. Her partner. She'd realized this about three weeks into her trip. The next three weeks proved to be the longest of her life although she understood that time was simply a construct and could neither move faster nor slower no matter the situation. She'd wanted to tell him as soon as she returned. Despite her inability to judge situations in terms of when it was appropriate to bring up a particular topic Brennan knew she couldn't just blurt out her revelation. What if Booth still didn't remember her? What if he didn't feel the same way?

Brennan was once again jolted out of her ruminations, this time by a muscle cramp in her leg. If she'd been paying attention to her body she'd have known 5 laps ago that the muscles in her legs were not going to hold up much longer. She stopped at the shallow end and stretched the cramp out of her leg. As she was stretching she noticed that Booth was watching her, a crooked grin on his face. She wondered briefly what he was grinning at, but assumed he'd figured out she was suffering from muscle cramping and found it amusing.

Finally Booth swam over to his partner. "What's the matter, Bones?"

"Muscle pain caused by insufficient oxygenation causing…" She was cut off.

"Muscle cramp?" Booth clarified.

"Yes."

"You want some help rubbing that out? I've been told I have magic fingers…" He smiled at her.

"No. I'm fine now, thank you." _Great, now I'll be thinking about what his fingers can do all night._

The partners stood in the shallow end of the pool looking at one another in an awkward silence. Neither wanted to break the stalemate though both knew they should. They spoke at the same time. "Booth…" "Bones…"

"Oh…sorry. You go first." He offered.

"No, it's okay. What did you need to say?" _Now is not the time to bring this up._

"I…uhhh." Booth's hand reached up to cup the back of his neck. "Thanks." He smiled.

"For what?"

"For the pool key. For…uhh…For letting me and Parker use your pool."

"You're welcome, Booth." She smiled.

Booth pulled himself out of the water while surreptitiously adjusting his swim trunks to hide the raging hard on he'd been sporting since Brennan had walked into the pool room. He was about to grab his towel and dry off when he noticed a hot tub.

"Hey, Bones. You know, a soak in the hot tub might help with that muscle cramp."

Brennan watched her partner walk over to the hot tub. As she studied him, Brennan noticed a prominent bulge that her partner had obviously tried to hide. _Yes, but soaking in the hot tub with you is liable to lead to other muscles cramping. _

"I suppose that sounds like a reasonable idea." Brennan replied.

Brennan never used the hot tub. She didn't see the point. The pool room was heated and usually rather warm, so there was really no point in getting into even warmer water where several other people had been when she could just as easily go upstairs and soak in her own Jacuzzi tub. If she had regularly used the hot tub she would have realized that it was barely large enough for two adults. Nevertheless she climbed in and sat down opposite her partner.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Booth noticed that Brennan was clearly still suffering from leg cramping. "Are you sure you don't want me to massage that for you, Bones?"

_You have no idea how much I want you to massage that for me…among other places._ "Fine, Booth."

Booth smiled and reached for his partner's leg. He could feel the muscles tensing under his fingers. He slowly and methodically worked from just below the knee down to the ankle and up again. The feel of Booth's hands on her leg did things that partners shouldn't do to one another. Every time he moved his hands it sent a jolt straight to her core. She had all she could do to keep from moaning at the feeling of his hands on her body.

Booth shifted Brennan's leg into his lap and her foot brushed the very prominent hard on he'd tried to conceal earlier. He froze and she just stared at him wide eyed with curiosity. They stayed that way for what felt like hours to Booth before Brennan made her move.

Booth was sure she was going to deck him. Lay him out flat to drown in the hot tub. _Oh well, at least I'll die knowing what she felt like under my hands._

To his utter surprise she took his hand and moved it further up her leg hoping he'd take the hint. Not one to miss an opportunity to touch his partner Booth leaned in and smoothed his hand up her leg until he reached her hip. His other hand supported her upper body as he pulled her to straddle him.

Brennan traced the hard lines of his body under the water and smoothed her hands over his chest and shoulders as she reached up to cup his face. She looked into his eyes for a brief moment before softly covering his mouth with hers. Booth responded immediately; his tongue tracing her bottom lip seeking access. Brennan granted that access and what started out as a chaste kiss quickly became a war for exploration of one another's mouths.

Brennan's hands slid down to grip Booth's shoulders as she ground herself against him. His moan was swallowed by their kiss as he arched into her.

When lack of oxygen finally became a priority Brennan broke the kiss reluctantly. This time it was Booth's turn to stare wide eyed. When Brennan was no longer light headed from lack of oxygen she began again. This time she started at the spot just behind his ear. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" She questioned as she pulled gently at his earlobe with her teeth.

"Not nearly as long as I've wanted you to do this." He let out on a groan.

Brennan continued kissing him along his jaw line, down his neck, and along his collarbone causing Booth to squirm beneath her.

"God, Bones." He said breathlessly.

Eventually Booth remembered that he had two working hands. His hands encircled her waist and eventually found their way up to her breasts. He thumbed her nipples through the material of her swimsuit causing her to moan his name in pleasure.

Brennan's hands snaked down his body and found the tie to release his swim trunks. Just as she was about to pull on the draw string he stopped her. "We should go somewhere more private." He breathed into her ear.

Wordlessly Brennan climbed out of the hot tub and took Booth's hand pulling him out with her. She handed him and extra towel to cover up his now painfully hard cock. He followed her back to her apartment. She opted for the stairs thinking the elevator would only invite trouble. She hadn't bothered to lock her door since it was late and the building was keyed entry only.

"You should really lock that." Booth growled into her ear. "You never know who might just walk right in here." He grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him sighing softly as she ground against his erection.

Ignoring his impromptu public service announcement Brennan took Booth's hand again and led him to her bathroom. He quirked an eyebrow at her wondering why they had stopped here instead of the bedroom.

"I need a shower. The chlorine makes me itch. You're more than welcome to join me." She leered.

Not one to refuse an offer like that Booth quickly stripped and followed his partner into the shower. She grabbed her shampoo only to have him take it out of her hands. He squeezed some of the jasmine scented soap onto his palm and rubbed his hands together to create a lather. He worked the soap through her hair gently massaging her scalp as she leaned into him. He repeated the process with her conditioner before allowing her to do the same for him. When they had both thoroughly rinsed their hair he reached for Brennan's body wash. Again he squeezed some into his palm and worked it into a lather before simultaneously washing and exploring her body with his hands. She returned the gesture letting her hands languidly run over his body.

As soon as they had both rinsed the soap from their bodies Booth backed his partner up against the tiled wall of the shower. He brushed her hair back behind her shoulder and started placing hot open mouthed kissed along her neck and shoulder. He made his way down to her breasts and took one into his mouth. He alternated gentle licking with hard sucking causing her to writhe beneath him moaning his name.

Booth's lips moved back up to her neck while his hands explored further south. "I've been dreaming of this for years." He whispered just loudly enough to be heard over the shower. His fingers parted her folds testing her. He wasn't surprised to find her totally soaked and ready. She sucked in a breath as he dipped one then two fingers into her core.

Brennan's hand moved from its place at her side to grip his straining cock. She pumped him once, then again, before gently knocking his hand away replacing it with his dick. She felt his whole body shudder as she dipped the tip of him inside her.

"Bones, baby…" He moaned and then froze for an instant. When she didn't correct him he relaxed again.

Booth reached behind her and pulled one of her legs around his waist allowing him to slip deeper inside of her. She was hot, tight, wet, and perfect. Booth would have been fine if he'd never had to move again. Brennan had other ideas and she reached around and grabbed his ass pulling him further into her. "Ahhh! Booth!" She cried out at the sensation of him filling her.

"Oh, god, you're so tight." He breathed into her ear.

"Don't stop moving." She pleaded.

Booth thrust up into her and began to set a rhythm. Soon he felt the tell tale tingling at the base of his spine and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He tried to slow down, but Brennan's nails dug into his back urging him on.

"I'm gonna…oh, god…baby… I'm gonna come. You gotta let me slow down." He knew he was begging, but he wanted it to last.

"Almost there…just…harder. Harder." She panted.

With that Booth pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into her. He repeated the motion three or four times before he felt her start to come apart beneath him. She began chanting his name mixed with other unintelligible sounds as she came. "Uhh…Booth…I…Booth," she moaned. Then breathlessly and so softly he almost missed it "I love you, Booth."

That was his undoing and he came hard inside her. He panted her name as he came down from his release.

It was then that they noticed that the water had run cold and Booth reached with lightning speed to turn off the water. He pulled his partner into his arms, buried his face in the crook of her neck, and whispered, "I love you too, Bones. God, I love you so much."

* * *

><p>When Booth was fairly certain he could stand up without promptly falling back over he pushed himself off of the wall. The partners were stilled wrapped in one anothers' arms and Brennan clearly had no intention of letting go. <em>Funny, I never pegged her for a snuggler.<em>

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel for Brennan and another for himself. He draped one towel around her shoulders before wrapping the other around his waist. She led him back to her bedroom as she dried her hair. She slid beneath the sheets and gave him an expectant look as he watched her. "Stay." It wasn't a question.

Booth climbed into his partner's bed and just lay there for a moment taking in everything that had happened into the last few hours. Never in a million years had he expected this. His mind was running at what seemed like a million miles an hour, but his body—sated—had other ideas and he began to drift off to sleep.

"Booth?" She called softly.

"Yeah, baby." The filter between his brain and mouth that would've prevented him from calling her that temporarily disabled from a combination of exhaustion and pleasure.

She chuckled, finding the normally juvenile endearment oddly pleasing coming from Booth. "I love you."

"I know, Bones. I love you, too." He reassured her as he threw an arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I just. I wanted you to know that it wasn't just the sex. You know…" She trailed off.

Despite his drowsiness, Booth's brain caught up with the situation. "I just wanted you to know that it wasn't the brain tumor." He chuckled. "I've been in love with you for a long time. Almost forever, I think."

Brennan smiled at the thought. "I don't think that's rational, Booth. But I think I've also loved you almost forever."

She felt Booth smile against her shoulder and snuggled back into him pleased to have seemingly said the right thing for once.

The newly entangled partners—in more ways than one—finally fell into a sated, peaceful sleep for the first time in months.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I got nothin' for this one. Read and review. Booth's little "rant" about making love is one of my favorite [serious] things he says in the series. **

**Still don't own it. Still wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Tag for 03x03 The Death in the Saddle<p>

_**Booth**__: I lost my appetite because you made me think about all those people parading around pretending to be something they aren't just so they could have crappy sex.  
><em>_**Brennan**__: How do you know it's crappy?  
><em>_**Booth**__: Gotta be, Bones. Come on, it's gotta be.  
><em>_**Brennan**__: Why?  
><em>_**Booth**__: Why? I'll tell you why. Here we are, all of us, basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other, all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places. Some — they just give up hope because, in their mind, they're thinking, 'Oh, there's nobody out there for me,' but all of us we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while…every once in a while, two people meet and there's that spark, and, yes, Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love…making love…that's when two people become one._

* * *

><p>After a brief conversation about breaking the laws of physics the partners decided to call it a night. They shared a cab since Booth and his alpha-maleness refused to let Brennan go home alone.<p>

"Booth, why do you always insist on sharing a cab? It costs you more since it's further from my apartment to yours than it would be if you just left from wherever we are." She queried.

"Because, Bones." He sighed. "I don't think it's right to let a woman go home alone no matter my attachment to her. I know that you could defend yourself if the situation called for it, but I don't think you should have to."

"That's very sentimental, Booth." Brennan rolled her eyes.

The rest of the cab ride was spent in silence as Booth mulled over her last comment. _She doesn't understand what it's like to love someone and want to protect them. To be in love with her and want to protect her. Hell, she thinks love is just chemicals. That should have been your first clue. You need to tell her. She'll never know if you don't tell her. _

Booth's inner monologue continued to chide him the rest of the way to Brennan's apartment. He knew he needed to tell her, but he still wasn't sure how he was going to do it. When they arrived at her apartment Booth followed her out of the cab.

"Booth, what are you doing?" She asked, slightly annoyed now. "You just said you understood that I was capable of defending myself if the situation called for it so I'm confused as to why you have suddenly decided that I need a chaperone to make it to my door unscathed."

Instead of answering her Booth continued to follow her to her apartment. Brennan, for her part, was thoroughly annoyed and confused. She was fully capable of caring for herself and making sure she got into her own apartment safely. _He's been acting strangely since that conversation at the diner. He didn't seem upset by our conversation though he does have a puritanical side that could rival a nun's._

Brennan ignored her Booth-shadow until she unlocked her door and realized she'd have to address him and either invite him in or send him away. She didn't really want to send him away. She never really wanted to be away from him—a realization that annoyed her. She was independent. She didn't need a man and she certainly didn't need Booth. But she still didn't want him to go.

"What do you want Booth?" She sighed.

For lack of a better response and because he really just couldn't think of anything he could say that would accurately convey his feelings he just kissed her. It was soft kiss. His lips barely brushed hers. When she didn't hit him or drop him to the floor he took it as a sign that he could continue. This time he palmed her cheek and kissed her again. This time with more passion. When he pulled away he found his partner wide-eyed and breathless before him.

"Why would you do that?" Brennan tried to sound unaffected, but the question came out on a squeak.

Booth cupped the back of his neck and sighed. "I dunno, Bones. Maybe because I'm sick of watching you go out with guys like Sully and Michael Stires. Maybe because I'm sick making the same mistakes in my own personal life. Maybe because I want to be the one to prove to you that breaking the laws of physics is a feat worth trying for. Maybe because I love you." He finished quietly, a part of him hoping she maybe hadn't heard the last part.

"You love me?" She questioned.

"Of course that's what you heard." He muttered as he stepped forward. "Yeah Bones, I love you."

The partners were still standing in Brennan's doorway because she'd never actually asked him to come inside. In one swift motion she grabbed Booth by his jacket and pulled him inside while she kicked the door shut. Before he could respond her lips were on his.

Her chest was tight with a combination of fear and excitement. Every fiber of her being wanted to run. For once instead of letting her brain guide her Temperance Brennan allowed her heart to lead the way. She unbuttoned Booth's jacket and slipped her hands inside his warmth almost searing her. His hands reached back unconsciously to brace himself against the couch.

Booth was shocked. Shocked she'd let him kiss her. Shocked that she hadn't kicked him or bolted when he told her he loved her. Shocked she'd kissed him. Now all he could feel was her hands. All over his body. She was studying him, exploring him, and God help him he loved the feel of it.

Finally she pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. She smoothed her palms down the flat plane of his chest until her fingers found the hem of his worn Flyers t-shirt. She lifted it gently and he raised his arms to allow her to pull it off.

Still confused at her sudden willingness it took Booth's brain a few minutes to catch up to everything that had happened between the time he'd first kissed her and when he'd ended up shirtless in his partner's living room.

"Bones." His voice was low and gravelly with desire.

When she didn't stop he decided to try again.

"Bones." He said again, this time a little louder.

When she still didn't stop and grabbed her wrists lightly to stop her roaming hands. He bit back a moan at the loss of contact. "Bones."

She looked up at him, blue eyes glittering. "Did…Did I do something wrong?" She questioned. "Is this…not what you want?"

His heart broke at the uncertainty in her voice. "Of course this is what I want, baby." He winced as he realized what he'd called her. When she didn't call him out on it he continued. "This is all I've wanted from the beginning. But if this isn't what you want then I don't want to do this."

Brennan regarded him for a moment before answering. "Booth…I've…I want this. I have for awhile. But the line. You drew that line and I couldn't cross it."

"What line? What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"The line with Cam and the Epps case. You…and the line. You drew the line because you said you couldn't let your personal life affect your work and your relationship with Cam had done that." She felt like she was rambling.

It finally dawned on him what she was talking about. "Oh Bones." He pulled her back into him. "That line was meant to protect you…from creeps like Epps…from me." He whispered.

Brennan put her palms on his bare chest and pushed him away gently just enough so that she could see his face. "I don't need protecting from you, Booth." She brushed her hand along the side of his face and kissed him gently. Her kisses trailed along his jaw down to his shoulder. She rested her head in the crook of his neck while they stood there for a few long moments.

Finally Booth began to move again. He kissed her softly on the lips then down her neck until he reached the fabric of her jacket. He pushed the jacket off of her shoulders and made quick work of the buttons on the blouse beneath it.

Brennan began walking them back toward her bedroom stopping every once in awhile to abandon an article of clothing. When they were both left in nothing but their jeans Brennan pushed Booth through her bedroom door into the side of her bed causing his knees to buckle. She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him grinding against his prominent erection.

Booth sucked in a breath at the feeling of her grinding against him. His fingers flew to the waist of her pants undoing the button and zipper and pushing them down her hips. Brennan rolled off of him and shucked her pants and underwear while Booth did the same. Once he'd rid himself of his jeans and boxers her climbed on top of her his arousal brushing the inside of her thigh.

Brennan's legs parted of their own volition making room for Booth. He settled between her legs and began trailing kisses along her neck and down her chest stopping to take one hardened peak into his mouth.

"Booth." She moaned.

"Yeah, baby." He answered.

"More." She didn't care if she was begging. It felt amazing to have his mouth on her.

He trailed more kisses down her stomach before being stopped just before he reached her center. She tugged on his hair urging him back up toward her.

"I want to taste you." He whispered in her ear.

"Later." She responded. "I need you, now." With that her arms wrapped around his back pulling him to her.

The tip of his cock nudged her opening before he took himself in his hand. He swiped tip of his aching dick along her folds stopping to trace tight circles around her clit.

"Booth, don't tease." She moaned.

He chuckled before pressing the tip of his cock into her again. This time her hips came up to meet him taking him in, in one quick stroke.

"Oh God." Came out on a strangled yell.

She felt so good, like home. She was hot and wet and tight and everything he thought she'd be. He didn't want to move, but she had other ideas.

Brennan never wanted to leave this place. He felt amazing on her, in her. And though she didn't want this feeling to end she needed him to start moving. Her nails dug into the skin of his back gently urging him along.

Booth set a slow rhythm barely pulling out before thrusting back in. His pubic bone hitting her clit every time he stroked into her. Finally he settled into a rhythm that she seemed to agree with. It only took a few minutes before she was clawing at his back urging him to go faster and harder. He'd have marks in the morning but it would be so worth it.

He could feel her beginning to clench around him. Her moans became shorter and more frantic before turning into a gentle chanting of his name. He was so close, but he wanted to make sure she got what she needed.

"Bones, I love you." He whispered in her ear. "It's okay, baby." As if on cue her release flooded her and she clung to Booth as he thrust into her a few more times before following her.

"Oh God, Bones." He panted as he came down from his release. He buried his face in her neck breathing in the scent of her. He held himself there as long as he could before rolling to his side to avoid crushing her.

Booth fully expected Brennan to roll over and curl away from him to fall asleep. He was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped herself along the side of his body intertwining her legs with his and resting her head on his shoulder. He watched her for a few moments before reaching out to smooth her hair out of her face.

"Hey." She rasped, voice still gravelly with arousal.

"Hey, yourself." He responded.

Her brow furrowed, "I don't know what that means."

Booth chuckled before disentangling himself just enough that he could roll on his side to face her. "It doesn't mean anything important." He soothed before kissing her forehead.

Brennan snuggled into his chest and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his heartbeat and his light snoring. She smiled as she thought to herself that perhaps Booth was right after all. She'd found her true connection and he was handsome and she was beautiful, but in the end it really was just about making love, two people becoming one. Breaking the laws of physics.


	15. Chapter 15

__**A/N: So I'll throw this out there right away...This one is smutless. It's been written and ready to post for awhile, but let's face it...I'm lazy. Summer semester and work are kicking my ass. Then I went on vacation and well, I just wanted to kick back and watch baseball and drink beer like any good American. So here I am on the 4th of July posting because it's just too effing hot to go outside and enjoy a day off. **

**Anyway, it's been pointed out that most (if not all) of these stories focus mostly on Brennan. I suppose that would be because I'm a woman and I identify with Brennan. And well, I just don't feel like I speak Booth very well. The next few are already written and will be posted as soon as I find time to proofread them. After that I suppose I'll give Booth's POV a try if you all are up for it. Probably 5 maybe 6 chapters left then I'll be moving along to something else that's been bouncing around in my head like a ping pong ball (really distracting when you're trying to do school work).  
><strong>

_Tag for 02x10 The Headless Witch in the Woods_

_[__Booth has arrested Will, he joins Brennan in her office__]  
><em>_**Bones:**__ I sure know how to pick 'em, don't I?  
><em>_**Booth: **__Well, you know, our perceptions are always colored by what we hope, what we fear, what we love. We do the best we can.  
><em>_**Bones:**__ I'm afraid my best isn't good enough. I can read bones, not people.  
><em>_**Booth:**__ Oh, you know, you had no trouble seeing through me.  
><em>_**Bones:**__ It's a good thing I like being alone.  
><em>_**Booth:**__ You know what, Bones? You're not alone. Okay?  
><em>_**Bones:**__ Booth...  
><em>_**Booth:**__ You're my partner, ok? It's a guy hug. Take it._

* * *

><p>Brennan took the guy hug. And she knew it should be just a hug. She shouldn't feel this way about her partner. Regardless of what she knew Brennan let herself let go for just a minute. She wondered...no she hoped that if she allowed herself this one concession that she'd be able to pick up and compartmentalize these rather unpartnerly feelings she'd been feeling about her partner.<p>

Booth gave the guy hug. And he knew full well that it wasn't just a hug. He shouldn't feel this way about his partner. But really, it didn't matter what he knew. In that moment he let himself hug his partner, really hug her. He hoped that, that hug would be enough. It would have to be.

Finally Brennan gathered herself and started to pull away. The problem with that; however, was that Booth wasn't ready to let go. And so he didn't. This of course caused Brennan's fight or flight response to kick in. Actually it was more like a fight _and_ flight response because she immediately and violently extracted herself from Booth's grip.

"What the hell, Bones?" He questioned from the floor.

It hadn't actually occurred to her that Booth was going to give her exactly what she'd been dreaming of—literally dreaming of—for the better part of a year and a half.

"I-I...I uh..." Brennan turned on her heel and walked out of her office leaving one very confused Booth on the floor to collect himself.

Brennan took off across the lab and made a beeline for the Jeffersonian parking garage before deciding that, that's exactly where Booth would go looking for her first. She made another turn and headed for the bathroom. She couldn't go to Angela's office. That would require explanation and Booth could easily find her there. There really wasn't any other area that she was intimately familiar with where Booth couldn't access her. So, bathroom it was.

_This is totally and completely irrational. Why am I hiding from Booth? Because he wouldn't let me go? Because he was hugging me? Logically, neither of those reasons should have caused the chain of events that just occurred. You were enjoying the hug. You wanted more. He gave more. You dropped him on the floor and left without answering the question he was well within his rights to ask. What is wrong with you?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the door as it opened just a few inches. Brennan had expected Angela's head to poke through the door, or maybe even Cam's much as she disliked the woman. She assumed Booth would find someone to look for her in the places he couldn't go.

"Bones? You in there?" He didn't dare look inside for fear that someone other than Brennan was inside.

Brennan stood stock still next to the couch in the lounge area. _Why is there even a couch in here? Probably for instances like this when women hide from men for totally irrational reasons._

"Bones. I know you're in there." His voice came again through the cracked door. "Your car is still in the parking garage and you're not in Limbo or Angela's office."

"It's Modular Bone Storage, Booth." _Shit. Cover blown._

Brennan continued to stand just out of sight hoping Booth would just go away and knowing that would never happen.

"Are you alone in there, Bones?"

"No." Came her reply.

"See, here's the thing, Bones. You don't lie. Therefore, when you do lie, it's immediately obvious." Booth poked his head through the cracked door to confirm his suspicions. When he determined that Brennan was indeed alone he slipped inside and locked the door.

Brennan stared at him. Frozen in place. Totally unsure of what would or should happen next. She knew she owed Booth an explanation for dropping him on the floor. All things considered she had really, _really_ overreacted when Booth failed to let go of her.

Logically Brennan couldn't figure out why she'd reacted that way. Sure Booth had, had to convince her to accept the hug, but once he'd hugged her she'd actually found herself enjoying it. She'd _wanted_ the hug to continue. So why had she, in the vernacular, freaked out? She was generally averse to casual physical contact, but that's not really what this was. Booth regularly invaded her personal space, so that couldn't have been it either. It definitely wasn't the Gravedigger ordeal. After that she'd actually almost craved physical contact, particularly with Booth. The only other possibility was that she was afraid of what would happen if Booth knew she was enjoying the hug, that she wanted more. Was that really it?

Booth could almost see the wheels turning in his partner's head. Whatever was going on she was doing her best to process and compartmentalize in typical Brennan fashion. He watched her for a moment before slowly advancing. He came to a stop a few feet in front of her. By this time Brennan had taken a seat on the couch.

"Bones?" He asked softly. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"There are many processes occurring in the human brain at any given—"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He chided gently. "Was it the hug? Too much? I should have—"

Now it was her turn to interrupt. "No!" She said with just a little too much force. "I just...It's just...I don't know..." Brennan nearly melted back into the couch.

"Can I?" Booth gestured to the couch and Brennan nodded. "I'll never understand why there are couches in women's bathrooms."

Brennan chuckled. "Well we've got that in common."

"Good. Things in common are good. Talking. Talking is good." Booth was rambling nervously. "Look Bones...I'm sorry. About earlier. I guess I got a little carried away. It was just supposed to be a guy hug. I let it go to long. I just...The thing with the Gravedigger. That was hell. Then the brother in this last case. I...I know you liked him and... Well, I just felt like I wasn't protecting you like partners do. I let the Gravedigger get you and then I let you go out with that guy even though my gut told me not to let you do it."

Brennan listened quietly as Booth finished his little speech. She was as surprised as he was that she hadn't interrupted him. So what if Booth's gut told him not to let her go out with that guy. He had no evidence. And the issue with the Gravedigger well that was just ridiculous. Even if Booth had been there it would have ended with the two of them buried in that car rather than her and Hodgins. However, uncharacteristically she found that she couldn't say any of this to Booth in that moment.

Instead Brennan did something that shocked them both. She turned to Booth and hugged him. She pulled him to her and buried her face in his shoulder inhaling his scent. Before she could reign it, in a sob escaped her.

"Whoa, Bones." He said, surprised. "It's okay."

Booth shifted on the couch so he could put his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Before he realized what he was doing Booth dropped a kiss on Brennan's head as he tried to sooth away whatever was bothering her. Brennan tensed in his arms which caused Booth to tense. After a few seconds she lifted her head to look at him.

"Booth." It was almost a whisper.

"Come on, Bones. Tell me what's wrong." _Please don't run away again._

"I...The hug...I just..."

Booth sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have done that. I'm—"

"No, Booth." Brennan sniffed. "I _wanted_ the hug. I wanted..."

"Bones." He chuckled. "It's okay to want a hug. You didn't have to body slam me because you _wanted_ a hug." He said jokingly.

"No, Booth" She repeated. "I wanted more than just a guy hug." It was out before she could reapply the filter between her brain and mouth. Once she realized what she'd said she dropped her gaze and started to pull away.

Relatively certain he wouldn't be dumped on the floor this time Booth grabbed for his partner again to stop her from running. "Don't go."

Brennan froze and turned to look at Booth confusion plastered on her face. "Booth...I...we." She wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but it was definitely some excuse for why they couldn't do this despite that fact that this was the only thing she wanted to be doing.

Booth, figuring at this point she wouldn't hurt him too badly, decided to take his chances. He reached out to her and pulled her close again. "Bones." He whispered. His hand came up to cup her cheek and pull her gently to him.

He kissed her. Gently at first; but Brennan who did nothing half way, poured herself into the kiss after she recovered from the initial shock that was her partner's lips on hers. Booth's tongue slide across Brennan's lower lip asking for access. She immediately opened up to him as their tongues dueled for dominance. The kiss continued for what seemed like an inordinate amount of time before the partners came up for air.

Booth rested his forehead on Brennan's as he tried to catch his breath. "Bones." He panted. "Don't run. Please don't run from this. From us."

Brennan's eyes were wide with shock at Booth's ability to read exactly what was going on in her mind. "I won't." She answered softly.

They sat that way for a few moments before they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Bren?" Came Angela's muffled voice. "I know you're in there. You're the only one who would still be here this late. What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing, Ange." She forced her voice to sound normal. "I'll be out in a moment. Could you grab my bag out of my office and we'll leave?"

"Sure, sweetie." Angela grinned. She knew Booth had gone to find Brennan after she'd unceremoniously dumped him on the floor after that hug that just radiated sexual tension. "Whatever you and Agent Sexy are doing in there, I expect details, and I expect _hot_ details since this door is locked." She commented after jiggling the handle.

"Ange!" Brennan shrieked before collapsing into a fit of laughter with Booth.

"Well, this'll be all over the lab before tomorrow morning." He chuckled as a blush tinged his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He leaned in to kiss Brennan once more before helping her up.

"Oh, Booth. You don't give her enough credit. The entire Jeffersonian Institute will be well aware of the events of this evening before we come in tomorrow morning." She returned his kiss and took his hand as she stood up.

Booth smiled as he considered that fact that she'd said 'before _we_ come in tomorrow morning.' He took her hand and led her out of the bathroom and into the arms of a clearly delighted Angela Montenegro.


	16. Chapter 16

Tag for 02x11 Judas on a Pole

**Bones: **You know, I'm just... I'm just one of those people who doesn't get to be in a family. That's-  
><strong>Booth: <strong>Listen, Bones, hey. There's more than one kind of family.

* * *

><p>Just as he was about to kiss her, her intern-turned-colleague tapped on the glass and beckoned the pair inside. Booth let out a long sigh and smiled at Brennan before releasing her.<p>

Brennan stood stock still for a moment absorbing what almost happened because Zach interrupted. Was he really about to kiss her? Could he possibly be feeling the same way about her that she did about him? She lingered just a second longer before Booth tugged on her arm urging her to go inside with him.

The partners enjoyed the party—laughing and joking and reminiscing about Zach's time as an intern. After several hours and several more drinks the party began to wind down and the partners again found themselves in a familiar spot at a familiar time of night facing a familiar situation. Booth had been nursing a Coke for about an hour in hopes of sobering up enough to negate the need for a cab. Brennan on the other hand had continued to imbibe and while she often gloated about having a very high tolerance for alcohol, it was clear to Booth that she was in no condition to be going anywhere alone.

"You ready to go, Bones?"

She giggled. A definite tell that she'd had more than enough alcohol. "I'm fine, Booth. Really, I can take a cab."

"Why don't you let me give you a ride, then you don't have to take a cab." He prodded. He wasn't keen on letting her take a cab in her current condition.

"You've had just as much to drink as I have. Perhaps we should both take a cab."

"Uh, Bones? I stopped drinking about an hour ago. Therefore you've officially had more to drink than I have. Just let me give you a ride home, huh?"

"Ugh." She grunted in mock disgust. "Your alpha-male over protectiveness is a little ridiculous, Booth. I'm perfectly capable of taking a cab home." She was intent on winning this argument despite the fact that she really wanted to know what would happen if she let Booth take her home especially in light of what almost happened this afternoon. But she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Yes, Bones. Very capable." He agreed as he gently guided her off of her bar stool and out of the bar toward his SUV.

Brennan was already in the SUV before she realized what Booth had done.

"Very clever, Booth. You've managed to distract me long enough to get me into your vehicle. I suppose since you were crafty enough to manage that feat I'll concede and allow you to give me a ride home."

Booth smiled. She was definitely cute when she was drunk. He'd have to file that information away for later use. The drive to Brennan's apartment passed mostly in silence. She'd actually sobered up quite a bit since leaving the bar and spent the majority of the ride replaying their exchange before the party. Had he really almost kissed her? What did that mean?

Brennan was lost in thought as Booth pulled up to her apartment. He watched her for a few moments wondering what she was thinking about.

"We're here." He said quietly.

Suddenly Brennan was in a mild panic trying to figure out some way to convince him to come upstairs with her. Her brain, clouded by alcohol, wasn't working as quickly as she was accustomed to. This frustrated her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

Booth was taken slightly aback at the question that seemingly came out of left field. "Uh, yeah. I could eat." Any excuse to go up with her worked for him.

The partners went upstairs and Booth ordered their usual Thai order while Brennan changed clothes. She came out of her bedroom wearing shorts and a tank top and Booth nearly had to pick his jaw up off the floor. Eventually he managed to pull it together enough to talk to her again.

"Do you want some aspirin or something, Bones? You're going to have a wicked hangover in the morning if you don't take something."

"Good idea. It's on the top shelf in the cabinet in the bathroom." She directed as she began to massage her temples. She could already feel the effects of dehydration setting in and got up to get some water.

Booth returned with the bottle of aspirin and set it on the table in front of her as he watched her nurse a glass of water. He chuckled to himself as he imagined how she'd feel in the morning. Then he caught himself thinking he would mind being here to see her wake up in the morning.

The sound of Brennan's buzzer jarred him from his daydreams. Booth paid the delivery boy and collected their usual order. He deposited the food on Brennan's counter.

"Plates or boxes?" He asked.

"I'm not in the mood to do dishes tonight when we're done." She sighed. It probably wouldn't kill her to leave the dishes overnight, but she hated doing that.

"Boxes it is." He smiled.

The partners ate in companionable silence. When they finished Booth cleaned up their garbage and got Brennan another glass of water.

"You should drink more water before you go to bed. It'll help." He advised.

"I'm well aware of how to prevent a hangover." That came out a little sharper than intended. "It would have helped if I'd started by drinking less alcohol in the first place." She smiled lazily at him.

"This is true." He conceded. "We should get you to bed."

He saw something flash across her eyes. Fear? Excitement? He decided he was seeing things and ignored it.

He lead her to her bedroom and made sure she got into bed okay. He knew she really wasn't that drunk, but he really didn't want to leave yet. He was just about to leave when she called after him.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones." He responded.

"You should stay. It's late. You can sleep on the couch if you want." _Or in here with me_. She thought.

"Nah, it's okay, Bones. I'll be fine to drive. I'll see you on Monday." Now he knew he was an idiot. His partner, the one he was in love with, was asking him to stay. He had to be stupid to say no. "Besides, I definitely won't be doing anything tomorrow if I sleep on a couch tonight." He smiled.

Now here's where the filter between Brennan's brain and mouth betrayed her thanks to a generous amount of alcohol. "Then stay in here with me. The bed's big enough."

"Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea Bones. Besides, I'm okay to drive home." _Alright, now you really are stupid. She just offered to let you spend the night. In her bed. With her. And you're turning that down?_

"Look Booth." She sat up in bed now. "We're both adults. I think we can handle a night in the same bed. I promise I won't even touch you. "

_God, I wish you'd touch me._ "Alright Bones." He finally agreed. He was just glad he had clean gym clothes in his truck. "Just let me grab something to change into out of my truck."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Booth had changed and brushed his teeth with a spare toothbrush Brennan offered him. He climbed into his partner's bed and got comfortable—or as comfortable as he could get in Brennan's bed—before shutting off the bedside lamp.<p>

"Goodnight Booth."

"'Night Bones."

At some point in the middle of the night Brennan woke with a start. She was hot. Really, really hot. And there was someone in the bed next to her. Actually, more accurately, she was wrapped around someone in the bed next to her. She panicked for a moment before she remembered that Booth had spent the night at her request. She then had a renewed moment of panic when she realized she was curled around her partner. One arm was around his waist, her legs intertwined with his, and her face buried in his chest and shoulder. She immediately began trying to figure out how to extract herself before Booth woke up and freaked out. She had, after all, promised not to touch him.

Brennan started to try to snake her arm out from under his. She found that, that wasn't going to happen as easily as she'd hoped as they were both sweating under her heavy down comforter. As she pulled he began to stir. Brennan froze until Booth stopped moving again and his breathing settled back into a regular pattern. Next she tried to disentangle their legs but was met with the same problem.

"Mmmm. Bones, would you lay still." He mumbled into her hair.

Brennan went rigid but Booth pulled her closer to him. She wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming about her. She stopped to consider that he might dream about her but gave that up in favor of the panic that was now enveloping her. As Brennan squirmed she realized that something was digging into her hip. She was able to get her arm free enough to move it between their bodies and shift out of the offending position when she realized what she was touching.

Booth picked this moment to awaken. Like Brennan, he at first couldn't figure out why he was so hot. Then he felt the pressure of another person's body—his partner's body. Finally the painful hard on got his attention and he went rigid. He was in bed with his partner, wrapped around her, with a raging hard on. _Oh shit._

Was she awake? Should he just pretend to be asleep? She was going to kill him if she woke up like this. Immediately he tried to extract himself, but found that to be impossible without waking Brennan up. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Booth?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah Bones." He sighed. He cringed internally, certain he would be in pain shortly. Despite his fears he didn't let her go and he noticed that she didn't try to go anywhere.

"Nothing." He didn't seem pissed. He seemed scared. He wasn't letting go. This was a good start.

Brennan shifted and Booth prepared to let her go, but she surprised him by snuggling more into his chest. Booth breathed a sigh of relief before dropping a kiss on her head and pulling her closer to him. Maybe she wasn't awake. Or maybe she thought she was dreaming.

"I'm not having some strange alcohol induced dream, am I Booth?" She questioned.

He chuckled. "I don't think so."

"But you're not mad at me?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He countered.

"Well when I invited you to stay I promised not to touch you." She reminded him.

"Bones, I think I spent most of the night dreaming about you promising to touch me." Okay he may have gone too far there. But she wasn't hitting him or throwing him out of her bed so he took that as a good sign.

Brennan's hands started to move now. She smoothed her palms along the planes of his shirt covered chest before sliding them beneath the fabric. Once she had her hands on his skin she began to kiss his neck trailing from his jaw down to the neckline of his t shirt.

"Uh Bones? What are...what are you doing?"

"Touching you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Does that mean I can..."

"Does that mean you can what?" She teased.

"Touch you. C-can I touch you?"

She grabbed one of his hands and placed it at her hip before patting his hand and going back to her own exploration. This time she pulled at the hem of his t shirt urging him to let her take it off of him. Booth sat up a little and allowed her to pull the shirt off of him.

Booth, stunned at this new development, needed a minute to catch up. Finally his hands began to work again and he moved the strap of Brennan's tank top out of the way of his mouth as he placed hot open mouthed kisses along her collarbone before pull down to expose the gentle swell of her breasts. He was rewarded with a moan from Brennan as he explored her. Finally tired of the barrier he pulled at the tank top until Brennan helped him take it off. His mouth found her breast and he felt her nails dig into his back.

"More, Booth!" She moaned as he laved one breast and palmed the other.

Booth pulled himself up so he towered over her as he sucked and nipped at Brennan's breasts. He ground his hips against hers so that she understood that the effect was mutual.

As Brennan writhed underneath him in pleasure, her hands found the waist of his gym shorts and quickly untied them and shoved them off of his hips. He ground into her again the tip of his cock rubbing against her still covered core. She stroked him once, then again and he groaned and buried his face in her neck.

"Ahh. Bones take it easy. It's been awhile." He shuddered at the loss of contact as he pulled her hand away from his throbbing dick.

His hands made quick work of her shorts and underwear and he settled himself between her legs. He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned into her. Brennan grabbed his dick again and swiped the tip of him across her clit causing him to moan.

He couldn't take anymore. He needed to be inside her. He pushed himself up and centered himself again. He brushed the hair out of Brennan's face so he could see her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, voice husky with arousal.

"Please, Booth." She begged as she rocked her hips into his taking in just the tip of him.

"Oh God." He groaned. "Are you sure? Please, I need to know you're not going to regret this. I can't do this just once. If we do this I'm all in, Bones. Please tell me you need this as much as I do." He knew he was begging and he didn't care.

"I'm sure, Booth. Please just..." She answered breathlessly and she tried desperately to pull him inside of her.

Finally he let go and sank into her in one smooth motion. He stayed that way for a few moments before he started to move slowly. It didn't take long to find a rhythm. It shouldn't have surprised either of them, as well as they worked together on a daily basis, that they would find this rhythm as easily as they found any other.

He worked slowly and steadily pulling almost all the way out and sliding back home. She clung to him peppering kisses along his neck and shoulders.

"Faster." She pleaded.

Then for the first time that night their mouths met in a torrent of passion as he pounded into her over and over. His tongue sought entrance and she allowed it. When oxygen became a necessity they finally broke apart.

"So close." She moaned breathily.

"Look at me Bones. Come on baby, open your eyes."

Finally her eyes fluttered open and he changed his stroke just enough to send her tumbling off the edge.

"Oh god, Booth." She yelled as she came apart around him.

Her release was enough to send him tumbling after her and he emptied himself inside her, her muscles working to milk him dry.

They stayed entangled for a moment until Booth could no longer hold himself up and he rolled off and to the side. He shouldn't have been surprised when she moved to keep contact, but a little part of him was. He'd never pegged her for the type to cuddle after sex. Hell, he'd never even pictured her as the type to have sex with him. Brennan threw an arm over his stomach and entangled her leg with his legs. He pulled her close into him and let the post-sex need for sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p>It was morning when he woke again. Brennan was wrapped around him again and he smiled before kissing her temple. She stirred then and her eyes fluttered open to look at him.<p>

"'Morning." He said, voice still gravelly with sleep.

"Good morning." She replied.

"Very good morning." He smiled.

"I should have gotten needlessly intoxicated and coerced you into staying here long before now." She observed.

"You didn't have to get drunk and convince me to stay in order to have sex with me, Bones." He smiled.

"I'm aware, Booth. It was a joke." She laughed softly.

She yawned and twisted in his arms trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Still tired." She mumbled.

"I can't imagine why." He chuckled.

Booth pulled his partner closer to him and relaxed back into her bed to let sleep overtake him once again. Lazy Saturday mornings in bed with Brennan was definitely something he could get used to.


	17. Chapter 17

Tag for 03x09 The Santa in the Slush

Brennan tried to get some work done. She really did. But every time she thought she was making a little bit of progress her mind started to wander back to that kiss. He'd tasted like peppermint…and Christmas. Was it even possible for someone to taste like Christmas?

She shook her head as she pushed away from her desk. It was clear that she wasn't going to get anything else done today. She closed out the program she'd been working in and shut down her computer before gathering her things and heading out.

Booth was jarred out of his own daydreams by his buzzing cell phone. He looked down to see an incoming text from his partner.

_Dinner at the diner? _

Booth was surprised. Usually he had to drag her away from her work to make sure she ate.

_Sure. Pick you up in 30 mins?_

He added the paperwork he was supposed to be working on to his unfinished stack that seemed to get taller every day. He checked his email one last time before shutting off his computer and locking up for the night.

Booth managed to make it down the stairs and out of the building without being cornered by Sweets or one of the junior agents. He made his way out of the parking garage and over to the Jeffersonian to pick up Brennan.

When he got to the Jeffersonian Booth was even more surprised to see Brennan waiting for him in the parking garage. She was pacing back and forth and looked nervous.

"Heya, Bones!" He smiled and unlocked the door.

Brennan climbed in and got her seat belt buckled but looked straight ahead and didn't say anything.

"Everything alright there, Bones?" He asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno, you just seem nervous. That's all."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as they made their way to the diner. When they arrived they found one very obnoxious young psychologist wearing a ridiculous elf ear hat sitting at their usual table. Knowing there was no way to avoid him they took their usual seats and ordered their usual meals: Brennan a salad and Booth a burger with extra fries for his partner.

"You know, it's interesting that you always order extra fries for Dr. Brennan even though you feign annoyance when she eats them." Sweets observed.

"No it isn't, Sweets." Booth denied.

The trio continued their impromptu session while they ate dinner. At some point it came out that Booth and Brennan had kissed earlier in the day—under the mistletoe, Booth insisted. Brennan questioned the merit of lying to children just because it's Christmas. Overall, it was an ordinary meeting among the three.

* * *

><p>Brennan stood in the conjugal visit trailer watching her family interact. She wasn't sure why she'd agreed to this. She certainly didn't agree with what her father and brother had done. They'd both abandoned her as a child. Yet she still had an overwhelming desire to see them happy. She watched her soon-to-be nieces run around the trailer, excited to see their father and grandfather for Christmas.<p>

Brennan was pulled out of her reverie by her ringing cell phone. She looked down to see that it was Booth calling. She smiled as she answered, "Brennan."

After exchanging pleasantries Booth decided he couldn't wait anymore. "Hey, listen, Bones – uh – I got a little something for ya."

" Oh, I got you something too. We can, uh, exchange gifts in a couple days."

"Go to the window and open up the blinds, now."

"What?" She asked, confused. But she went and looked out the window anyway. What she saw could only make her smile.

"Hey! Everybody, it looks like we got our tree, after all."

In all the excitement she forgot about Booth on the phone. After a few minutes she spoke again. "Booth this is… Thank you."

"Look Bones. I only have Parker for tonight then I have to take him back to him mom. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend Christmas together tomorrow?"

"Yes, Booth. I find that, that would be acceptable."

The partners hung up and Brennan returned to her party. For the rest of the night she found her mind wandering back to that kiss, then to thoughts of what tomorrow would bring. Despite her dislike of Christmas, Brennan decided that this year wouldn't be so bad.

It was late when they packed everything up and sent Amy and the girls home and Russ and Max back to their cells. Brennan drove herself home and crawled into bed nearly giddy with the anticipation of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>Booth had literally spent the entire night driving Parker to meet Rebecca halfway to Vermont then back to D.C. By the time he got home it was 4:00 AM and the only thing he could think about was spending Christmas Day with Brennan. Despite his exhaustion he managed to clean up his apartment a little bit before crashing on his couch.<p>

They hadn't made any concrete plans, but Brennan wanted to surprise Booth. She figured he'd spent the better part of the night getting Parker to his mother and that he'd be tired this morning. Around 11:00 AM she stopped by the diner and picked up Booth's favorite breakfast before heading over to his apartment. Brennan knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before knocking again and deciding that Booth either wasn't home yet or was still asleep.

Brennan got his key out of the ridiculous fake rock next to his door. She really hated that rock. Who would ever believe that stupid thing was there for decoration. It obviously held a spare key. In any event Brennan let herself into Booth's apartment to find him passed out on his couch. She knew immediately that his back was going to hurt when he finally got up.

She set his breakfast down on the counter and went into Booth's bathroom and got some ibuprofen out of this medicine cabinet. Once she'd transferred his breakfast from the styrofoam container to a plate and his orange juice into a glass she grabbed the ibuprofen and set the food down on the coffee table next to a still-sleeping Booth.

When the smell of breakfast failed to wake him up Brennan took matters into her own hands. She'd only meant to wake him, but once she started touching him it seemed impossible to stop. She traced her fingers down his jaw line and ghosted the tips of her fingers over his lips. Booth shifted and mumbled something incoherent, but didn't wake up

"Booth." She whispered in his ear as she shook him gently. "Breakfast."

He stirred more this time and grabbed hold of the hand Brennan had lain on his shoulder.

"Wake up, Booth." She said a little louder this time, her face right next to his.

When Booth finally woke up he was staring his smiling partner right in the face. He nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Bones! What are you doing here?"

"Breakfast." She stated matter-of-factly.

He grabbed a blanket off the top of the couch and quickly covered his lap.

"You know, Booth, that's a perfectly normal morning bodily response for men."

A deep red stained Booth's cheeks as he fixed the blanket to cover the, uh, problem. He grabbed for the plate and immediately started eating.

"Ah, Bones. You're amazing. You know that?"

"So I've been told." She smiled. "There's also some ibuprofen there for your back."

Brennan watched him eat in silence. She wondered what the day would hold for them. She thought about what she'd like to see happen.

"You alright there Bones?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, I'm fine. Just distracted I suppose. What did you want to do today?" She asked.

Well, there was what he wanted to do and what he thought they would do. Unfortunately he didn't see those two things overlapping. He wondered briefly what it might mean that she showed up at his house with breakfast. He decided it was just Brennan trying to do something nice for him. Better not to read too much into lest he be disappointed.

"Well, I thought we could watch A Christmas Story. TBS airs it all day on Christmas Day. Then maybe we could make a snow man or something. Then probably dinner. Sound okay?"

"A Christmas Story! I know that one! The little boy wants a BB gun, but his parents believe he'll shoot his eye out. I believe he almost does in one scene."

"That's the one, Bones." He smiled. She was clearly pleased with herself for knowing what he was talking about. "I should shower...If you don't mind."

"No, go ahead." Great now she'd be thinking about what he looked like naked. As if the daydreaming—and the night dreaming, for that matter—weren't enough.

Ten minutes later Booth emerged from his bathroom dressed in jeans and a faded t shirt. Brennan noticed he was barefoot, something she'd never seen before. She found it oddly appealing. He sat on the couch next to her just close enough to touch if either of them moved. He found the remote and turned on the movie. They made it through about an hour before Booth was lightly snoring and Brennan was falling asleep on his shoulder. The events of the last few days had taken a lot out of the partners.

When Booth awoke he had slid down the couch and was laying on his back with his head resting on the arm of the couch. Brennan was tucked between him and the couch, her head laying on his chest. He reached a hand out to brush the hair out of Brennan's face and she stirred. Not wanting to wake her just yet he stilled his hand and just watched her sleep.

After a few minutes Brennan's even breathing started to change and Booth was greeted with icy blue eyes staring back at him. He noted the flash of panic as she realized the position they were in.

"I...Booth...uh. Sorry." But she made no attempt to move.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, we missed most of the movie and we're in sort of an awkward position and..."

He interrupted before she could logic her way into getting up off the couch. "Bones. This station plays the movie all day. We were both tired. We both fell asleep. And as for the position...well I don't mind."

His hand came up to caress her cheek. When she didn't shrink away from him or get up he took that as permission to keep going. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and cupped her cheek.

"Thanks, Bones."

"For what?"

"This is probably one of the best Christmases I've had in a long time. I mean one without Parker."

"But I didn't do anything special." She didn't understand how he could think this was a good Christmas.

"Yeah you did. You brought me breakfast—"

She cut him off "Yes, but I knew you'd sleep late today and that you'd likely be hungry."

"And you're here." He finished.

"I don't understand how my presence could make your Christmas better."

"Ah Bones. Your presence makes just about anything better." He confessed before tilting her chin so he had better access to her mouth.

She began to protest his ridiculous statement when he kissed her. Softly at first. Exploring. When she didn't try to break the kiss he deepened it. He traced her lower lip with the tip of his tongue seeking access which she granted. Their tongues met, not fighting for dominance, but exploring gently.

Booth only pulled away when lack of oxygen began to make him light headed. When he broke the kiss Brennan just looked at him wide-eyed. She'd always wondered what kissing him would be like—she now had evidence thanks to Caroline, but this was so much better and uncoerced. Now she knew that it was amazing and breath taking and every other clichéd way to describe kissing him. She moved so she was more on top of him than on the couch and began trailing kisses up his jaw before taking his earlobe between her teeth. With this action she was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath on Booth's part. She teased the sensitive spot behind his ear before making her way back to his lips.

Once each had established that kissing the other was allowed hands began to wander. His hand traced her hip and ribs before coming to rest just below her breast. Brennan moved his hand the rest of the way, giving him permission. Her hands smoothed down his chest until she reached the fly of his jeans. She slipped two fingers beneath the fabric again causing Booth to suck in a breath.

"Slow down, Bones. I'm not going anywhere." He warned playfully.

"Booth...I want—" She was breathless now.

He kissed her again, shifting so she was underneath him. This time his hands pulled at the hem of her t-shirt seeking access. She broke the kiss long enough to lose the shirt. His mouth was immediately on her still bra-covered breast sucking the nipple through the lacy fabric.

"Mmmm. Ah...Booth!" She moaned beneath him.

Brennan decided she was done playing by Booth's rules. She reached between them and cupped his erection, squeezing just a little to get his attention. His hips bucked involuntarily into her hand and she continued to rub him through his jeans.

"Bones." He growled.

She quickly went to work on his jeans. Button up fly, whose brilliant idea was that?

"What the hell, Booth?" She asked.

"Wasn't really planning on this, Bones." He groaned.

Finally she got the fly open and reached in to stroke him through his boxers. He was rock hard and larger than she'd expected. She fisted him and stroked once causing his body to shudder in pleasure.

"If you keep that up this is going to be over before it's started." He warned.

Booth propped himself up on one forearm and reached between them to unfasten her jeans. He pulled at the waist but the jeans were tight and they weren't budging.

"What the hell, Bones?"

"Wasn't really planning on this, Booth." She echoed his words from a few moments ago.

She reached down to give him a hand and shimmied out of her jeans while he shucked his own. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and he got rid of that as well. She smoothed her hands up his bare chest enjoying the feeling of his skin beneath her hands.

His fingers toyed with the edge of her underwear. He pushed the fabric aside and traced two fingers along her folds.

"You're soaked, Bones." He groaned into her ear. "Do I do that too you?" He asked.

"Only you." She moaned as she bucked into his hand.

He slid two fingers into her and pumped gently, setting a rhythm she seemed to enjoy. Her hips began to twist and buck against his hand as she tried to force him deeper.

"I need..."

"I know, baby." He responded as he withdrew his fingers and pulled her panties off simultaneously.

She tugged at his boxers and he pulled those off as well. Suddenly he was over her again. He aligned himself at her center and used the tip of his cock to tease her. He circled her clit once, then again causing her to cry out his name.

Finally he lined up at her core again and dipped in just barely. Then he stopped.

"Booth, I certainly hope you don't intend to stop there." She complained.

"I just...I need to know that this is what you want."

"I wouldn't have let you get this far if it wasn't." She retorted.

Sensing he needed something more she moved to look at him and cupped his cheek. "Make love to me, Booth."

His eyes softened and he buried his face in her neck as he plunged into her in one smooth motion.

"Oh god, Booth!"

Booth momentarily lost the ability to speak and just stayed still, buried to the hilt in his partner. He dropped sweet kisses along her collarbone as he finally began to move. He tried to set a steady pace, but found it nearly impossible with her.

Every time he thrust into her, her hips bucked up to meet him. She ground against him, creating just the right amount of pressure on her clit. When she could feel his strokes become even more unsteady she let herself shatter around him.

His name fell from her lips in a gentle chant as she came down. As soon she came down Booth allowed himself to follow and unloaded inside her in the most intense orgasm he could ever remember having.

Spent, the partners lay in a tangled heap on Booth's couch.

"That was..." Brennan was at a loss for words for once.

"Amazing." Booth finished.

"Amazing." Brennan agreed. "We missed the movie...again." She giggled.

That was a sound Booth would never get tired of. "Oh well, it'll be on again."

"Yes, but at this rate we'll never get to make a snowman or eat dinner." She laughed again.

"I would be okay with that if we just kept doing this all day." Booth admitted as he yawned.

Sleep was already starting to overtake them again. This time neither resisted the pull as they drifted off in one another's arms. There would be more reruns of A Christmas story and the snow wasn't going anywhere. Neither of them had any desire to trade this moment for any other in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well, here it is. Not sure how I feel about it. It took awhile to write and then erase and then rewrite. And truth be told I'm still not particularly pleased with it. I really feel like there was more story to be told here, but I'm not sure that this is what I had in mind. And yes, I realize they leave Sweets' office in a good mood, but in order to do what I thought I wanted to do I had to change that a little.**

**Anyway, here it is.**

**Not sure if this will be the last one on this piece or not. I suppose that's up to you people. I have another (original!) story in the works that is mostly done and I'll post it shortly (probably this weekend). It is yet untitled, so if you're interested you'll have to follow me as an author I suppose.**

**I also realized when I uploaded that this one is super duper long...**

* * *

><p>Tag for 04x03 The Man in the Outhouse<p>

_**Sweets: **__Does it seem that your partnership provides a surrogate relationship, making it more difficult to form other bonds?_

_**Brennan:**__ A surrogate relationship wouldn't necessarily be such a bad thing because then I could avoid the sting of rejection which, however fleeting, is still uncomfortable.  
><em>_**Booth:**__ Right. Okay, look, I'm sorry, you know what, if Mark and Jason don't know how lucky they are, they don't deserve you in the first place.  
><em>_**Brennan:**__ No, relationships are temporary.  
><em>_**Booth:**__ No, that's not true, Bones, you're wrong. Okay, there is someone for everyone, someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. Alright, you just have to be open enough to see it, that's all._

* * *

><p>Booth left the session frustrated. How could his partner not realize that there was someone out there for her? Someone who loved her even if she didn't understand pop culture references and could be frustratingly dense in social situations. How could she not see that he was her someone?<p>

The partners left the session separately which was unusual since they had just solved a case. Booth begged off claiming that he was tired and needed to get his apartment cleaned up for his weekend with Parker. The truth was that he wasn't sure he could spend the evening with Brennan without blurting out his true feelings. If she hadn't seen if for herself why should he be the one to tell her?

Brennan drove herself back to her apartment. It felt strange to be going directly home after a session with Booth and Sweets. Usually they went to Founding Fathers or the diner for a meal or a drink before going home or back to work. She wondered briefly if there was something else bothering Booth, but brushed it off as paranoia on her part. If something was bothering him he'd tell her if he wanted to. No sense in pushing with Booth.

Brennan made it home in less than twenty minutes and went through her nightly routine before settling in on the couch to work on her latest book. She was a little surprised that she hadn't yet received a text from Booth to make sure she'd gotten home alright. She decided he must be stuck in traffic and texted him to ask him to let her know when he got home.

'I'm home." His text two word text came back almost immediately, but he said nothing else.

Brennan decided he must just be tired and excited to have the weekend with Parker. She put her phone down and resolved not to bother him for the rest of the weekend.

Booth, for his part, was still a little miffed. Even after his little speech in Sweets' office she hadn't come around. Realistically he knew that his partner didn't read into things very much and certainly didn't read people very well. That didn't stop him from being irritated with her.

He skulked around his apartment picking up dirty laundry and gathering unopened mail. He generally considered himself pretty clean, but this last case had left him with little free time. Thus his dirty laundry and mail had piled up wherever he'd dropped it when he came in at night...or in the morning.

Once the place looked respectable enough for a weekend with his son, Booth plopped himself down on the couch with a beer and flipped through the sports channels. When it became clear he was just watching reruns of the same things on each of the channels he drained his beer and got ready for bed.

Booth lay in bed tossing and turning for the better part of the night. When he decided he wasn't going to get any sleep he got out of bed and put on some gym clothes to go work out. He figured he may as well _do_ something with this excess energy. It hadn't actually occurred to him that he could use all the extra energy to make Brennan see what she was missing out on with him.

He spent about an hour and half at the gym running, lifting, working on the speed bag. Finally he'd exhausted all his energy and decided he might be able to salvage a few hours of sleep before Rebecca dropped Parker off. He went home and got cleaned up before crawling back into bed for a few hours.

Booth awoke to sunlight streaming into his bedroom and his phone chirping reminding him that he needed to get out of bed. He'd been dreaming about his partner and not in a very partnerly sort of way. He was sorely disappointed that he had to get out of bed. It always seemed to happen that way. He'd just be getting to the good part of the dream and his alarm would start screaming at him to get up.

He'd showered and made coffee for himself and breakfast for him and Parker. He had perfect timing and finished breakfast just as there was a knock at his door. He opened the door and an excited Parker threw himself into his dad's arms.

"Hey Buddy, what's up?"

Rebecca shrugged an apology at Booth and kissed Parker on the cheek before turning to leave. "Have a good weekend, guys." She smiled.

"What are we going to do this weekend, dad?" The little boy oozed enthusiasm. "Can we go to the museum and see Dr. B?" He asked.

Booth tensed momentarily before remembering his young son's passion for all things science. "Not this weekend, little man. Bones is busy and you and I are going to a baseball game."

Parker, whose face fell when Booth said they wouldn't be going to the Jeffersonian, immediately perked up at the mention of a baseball game.

* * *

><p>Booth had a good weekend with his son. The little boy had caught a foul ball at the game and Booth had managed to have a pretty low key weekend, always a positive considering his occupation. He'd dropped his sleeping son off at his mom's before returning home to prepare for the upcoming week.<p>

He checked his phone—usually there was at least one text from Brennan asking how his weekend with Parker was—and found no missed texts or calls. He was a little surprised that he hadn't heard from her all weekend.

It was late Sunday night; Brennan had made a conscious decision to leave Booth alone. He'd been short with her on Friday night and despite the fact that she'd originally decided she was a little paranoid in thinking he was upset with her she decided it would be a good idea to just give him some space. She'd spent the weekend working on her book and trying to identify some of the remains in Modular Bone Storage. She found herself mildly disappointed that there hadn't been a case or that Booth hadn't contacted her at all over the weekend. He usually checked in at least once, even on his weekends with Parker.

* * *

><p>The week had passed in relative peace. There had been no cases and Brennan had been able to get several identifications done. Still she found herself hoping for a case, for a reason to see or at least talk to Booth.<p>

Booth had finally had a chance to plow through the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He found himself wrestling with the desire to call his partner. He considered stopping at the Jeffersonian and dragging her out to lunch. She rarely listened to Angela's pleas to eat lunch and it seemed he was the only one that could get her to leave the lab to eat. God, how could she not see how much he loved her?

And there it was. He was still upset with her for not understanding how he felt about her. How could she know? Really. She didn't exactly have super interpersonal skills. It was still a mystery to him how she and Angela had become such close friends. Almost as much of a mystery to him as why he loved her.

After a twenty minute debate with himself he decided to drag Brennan out of the lab for lunch, kicking and screaming if he had to. He texted her, 'lunch?' but didn't wait for her to respond before leaving to head to the Jeffersonian.

Brennan was surprised to see an incoming text from Booth. It had been nearly a week since they'd last spoken. Even when they didn't have a case they usually texted or talked every other day at the very least. She smiled when she saw the text and replied that she'd be waiting for him to pick her up.

When Booth arrived at the lab he immediately went to Brennan's office. For once she was waiting for him and he didn't have to goad her into leaving. What had gotten into her?

The pair ate lunch while engaging in their typical banter. She ordered a salad and he ordered a burger and fries. She stole fries from his plate and he shot her a teasing warning look as he smiled at her. It seemed the two were back in their usual routine.

As they finished their lunch Angela, Hodgins, and Cam walked into the diner arguing about plans for the night. It seemed they had made plans to have a few drinks after work, but couldn't decide on a location.

"Hey Sweetie! I looked all over the lab for you to see if you wanted to come to lunch. Looks like someone beat me to it." She smiled at Brennan before sitting down next to her.

"We're going out tonight. I want to go to this new club, but Hodgins and Cam have ganged up on me and they think we should go to The Founding Fathers. Come on, say 'yes,' get back on the horse! It's ladies night which means there will be lots of, um...opportunities." She pleaded with her friend.

Booth immediately stiffened. This was not lost on Angela. "What's the matter Mr. FBI Stud? Worried Bren will find the man of her dreams and you'll be left out in the cold?"

"What?! N...No! I just..." He sputtered nervously.

"Don't worry hot stuff. You can come with and protect her." Angela leered.

"I hardly think I require protection, Angela. And, actually, I find myself amenable to going out to a club tonight. A change of pace would be nice, I suppose."

"Alright, people, it's decided." Angela announced excitedly. "We'll be going to the club tonight. We can meet at the diner at 10 and walk over. It's not far."

Booth shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was too old to be clubbing and he certainly wasn't agreeable to Brennan going out on the prowl.

* * *

><p>Booth had showered and shaved and was standing in front of his closet in a towel trying to figure out what to wear. Why did he suddenly feel like an uncertain 16 year old again? He settled on a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt.<p>

Forty five minutes later he was on his way to the diner in a cab to meet the others. Booth was the first to arrive, but was soon joined by Cam.

"How on earth did we get sucked into this?" She asked.

Booth smiled. "Angela has an uncanny ability for getting her way."

A few minutes later two more cabs pulled up and Brennan and Angela exited one and Hodgins and Sweets exited the other. Booth had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real. Sure he'd seen Brennan in club attire before, but for some reason this time was different. _Because you're in love with her._

Angela shot him a knowing look before linking arms with Brennan and leading to group off to the club. It was only a few blocks' walk and Booth couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He wondered how she managed to get herself into those jeans. He was certain Angela had everything to do with this outfit.

The group made their way inside and to the bar to get drinks before finding a table. After several rounds Angela decided it was time for some dancing. She grabbed a surprised Sweets and drug him out to the dance floor with her and Brennan.

While Cam and Hodgins laughed and argued about some experiment gone wrong Booth watched Brennan on the dance floor. She'd started out dancing with Angela and Sweets as a trio before Angela grabbed some unsuspecting young guy from the dance floor. Unfortunately this guy was clearly more interested in Brennan than in Angela and Booth was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the situation.

Booth watched as the kid pawed at his partner. He completely missed the knowing looks between Sweets and Angela. Finally when it looked as if the kid were going to try to undress his partner right there on the dance floor Booth decided he'd had enough.

"Do you mind?" He yelled over the music as he grabbed for Brennan's hand.

"Yeah man, I kind of do." The kid shot him a look.

Before the exchange could go any further Angela stepped in and pulled him to the side to dance with her. Obviously distracted by the attention of another beautiful woman the kid quickly forgot about Brennan.

Brennan, for her part, was a little miffed that Booth had interrupted. She'd been having fun. "Booth, what the hell was that about?"

Instead of answering he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him and they began to move the music. He hadn't known her body could move this way, although he should have assumed as much. She was graceful in everything that she did so why should this be any different. He began to feel fuzzy like he'd had too much to drink as her body moved against his. He found his hands moving of their own accord down her raised arms along her rib cage to settle on her hips. Suddenly she was grinding against him and he was pretty sure the room was going to start spinning at any moment.

Booth could feel himself getting hard and could only hope that Brennan wouldn't notice. He tried desperately to put a little bit of space between them, but the dance floor was crowded and Brennan just wasn't letting up.

"It's perfectly normal to become aroused when dancing with a beautiful woman, Booth." She yelled into his ear.

Booth immediately flushed and started to pull away from her.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." She smiled at him.

Just as he was about to make a break for it he thought better of it. If she was okay with this then who was he to stop her? If she was going to go out on the prowl tonight then why not make sure he approved of who she ended up with? Booth pulled Brennan closer to him and ran his hands down her body as she ground down on him.

Sweets and Angela had long since returned to their table to watch the show with Cam and Hodgins. Angela silently congratulated herself on a masterfully constructed plan. She knew there was no way Booth would let her go clubbing and not tag along. She'd watched him watching Brennan as she danced with that kid and saw the jealousy that blazed in his eyes. It'd been pure luck that he'd grown a pair and decided to do something about it tonight, but it had worked out perfectly.

The partners danced until last call and Booth found himself suddenly feeling empty as Brennan pulled away from him to rejoin their friends at the table. The group then made their way down to the street to catch cabs home.

"Share a cab, Bones?" The first words he'd really spoken to her all night.

Her eyes sparkled. "Sure."

Booth hailed a cab and held the door open as Brennan climbed in then he followed her in. Neither of them was drunk, but neither of them was quite ready to leave the other and sharing a cab was the perfect excuse to stay together.

He gave the driver Brennan's address and the car started moving. He watched her as she watched out her window. He wondered what she was thinking about.

She was thinking about him. About them. About what he'd said at that last session with Sweets. _There's someone for everyone._ Tonight had been fun. She wished things could always be this easy between them. They'd hardly spoken, but their bodies had said so much.

* * *

><p>By the time they'd arrived at Brennan's apartment Booth had made his decision. He paid the driver and followed Brennan up the stairs to her apartment. She didn't ask what he was doing. He didn't offer an explanation.<p>

She slid her key into the lock and pushed the door open. She left it open behind her, a silent invitation. They'd barely spoken tonight; she didn't see a reason to start now. Brennan dropped her bag by the door and started to take her jacket off when she felt his hands on her.

Booth pulled the jacket off of her shoulders and hung it next to the door before turning to face her. His hand came up to brush her cheek.

"Bones." He whispered as he backed her against the door.

And then his lips were on hers. His hands trailed down her body and pulled her hips into his. He swallowed her moan and she clung to him. Booth groaned as Brennan's body arched into his. He trailed kisses along her jaw and up to her ear.

Booth's hands found the hem of her shirt and tugged gently. Brennan raised her arms to help him and he pulled the shirt over her head exposing a black lacy bra. Brennan's hands found the buttons on Booth's shirt and quickly went to work. Booth kissed a trail down her neck and between her breasts before settling on one. He traced her nipple with his tongue through the lace causing Brennan to suck in a breath.

When Brennan finished with the buttons on Booth's shirt she pushed it off his shoulders and started kissing a trail down his chest and stomach until she met his belt buckle. He grabbed her hands and she started to unfasten his belt.

"Not yet." His voice was husky with desire. He wanted nothing more than to let her undo that belt buckle and let her have at him, but he thought she might want him to last more than two minutes.

Booth pulled her up and trapped her body between his and the door before pulling her back and toward the couch. "Booth." She whined.

He chuckled and went back to work on her breasts as his hands found the button on her pants. He flicked the button open and slid the zipper down as her body arched into his again grinding her center against his erection. "Bones, you're really gonna have to stop that if you want this to last." He ground out.

He slid one hand under her jeans and quickly realized he'd have to get them down to have any room to work. "How the hell did you get these things on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered in his ear.

She'd definitely been spending too much time with Angela. She was learning girl talk and flirting, apparently. She took pity on him and kicked out of her knee-high boots and shimmied out of the jeans leaving her in only a bra and panties.

"Booth." She teased. "I believe you're wearing far too much clothing for this encounter."

He kicked off his shoes and reached for his belt buckle where his hands met hers. "Let me." Her hands deftly flicked open the buckle and pulled the belt from his waist. The motion sent a shudder through Booth's body. His hands went back to her waist skimming under the waistband of her panties as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off his hips.

His fingers dipped under her panties and lightly traced her folds before circling her clit. He felt her knees buckle and his other hand came around to support her. She arched her back to position his fingers where she wanted them, but he was resisting her direction. "Booth." She whined.

"Shhh. Just relax and let me take care of you." He soothed.

"Booth!" She was begging now. "Take care of me later, I want you now."

If he thought he couldn't get any harder he was mistaken. That last one had sent a jolt of desire straight to his cock. At this point he was really in no position to deny her anything. But before he could give her what she wanted she yanked his boxers off and pushed him back onto the couch. He grabbed for her and pulled her down on top of him.

Brennan straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. Finally his hands circled her back and flicked open the clasp on her bra releasing her breasts. She ground herself against his erection eliciting a loud moan from him.

"Bones." He groaned.

She set a rhythm against him that nearly drove him crazy. When he couldn't take anymore he grabbed her hips and flipped them so she was under him. "Booth!" She giggled as she leaned up to capture his lips again.

Booth straddled her and pulled at her panties. Brennan lifted up a little as Booth pulled her panties the rest of the way down. When he'd finally rid her of the last of her clothing he settled between her legs. His mouth latched on to her breast again as his fingers found her clit and rubbed slow and maddening circles. She squirmed beneath him and he released her breast in favor of her mouth. He continued to rub mercilessly as he swallowed her moans. Brennan bucked up beneath him and her nails dug into his back as she tried to guide him toward her.

Finally he gave in and guided the tip of his aching cock to her entrance. He had every intention of going slowly and giving her time to adjust, but Brenan had other plans. She bucked up into him taking him in to the hilt. He was surprised he didn't come apart right then. As Brennan's hips relaxed back down into the couch his followed settling into her. Slowly he began to move inside her. She was warm and wet and tight and he never wanted to leave.

He buried his face in her shoulder as he moved in and out. His lips latched onto her neck sucking in rhythm to his strokes. "Oh, God! Booth!" She moaned into his ear. "Faster. Please Booth."

He knew that if he sped up this would be over soon, but he couldn't deny her anything especially not this. His strokes got faster, but more unsteady as he felt his orgasm gathering at the base of his spine. He shivered as he felt her fingernails dig into his back as she pushed up meeting him stroke for stroke.

He felt the tell tale fluttering of her walls around him. Her grip on him tightened as he continued to push into her. Her nickname fell from his lips in a gentle chant as she shattered around him. His once smooth strokes became jerky and uncontrolled as he spilled into her. He collapsed on top of her before shifting to the side.

* * *

><p>"Booth." She whispered.<p>

He immediately stiffened. He knew she was going to tell him to leave. This was just about a release for her. He'd told her that it needed to be about more than sex, but here he was proving her point. But the truth was that, for him, it _was_ about more than just sex. This was the woman he loved. The woman who would never love him back because she didn't believe in that either. He winced internally at that last thought.

"Yeah, Bones." He sighed.

"We should go to bed. Your back is going to hurt if we sleep on this couch."

He smiled into her hair as he pushed himself up and pulled her up after him. She took his hand and led him back to her bedroom. She crawled into her usual side and indicated for him to do the same. Booth, still leery, gave her space to get situated in the bed. When she stilled he adjusted and got into a comfortable position facing her but leaving space between them.

He was surprised when Brennan moved to lie against him, situating herself against his chest. He waited until he thought she'd drifted off to sleep before he slipped an arm around her waist and allowed himself to relax.

He wondered what the next day would bring. She'd invited him to stay, but that could just be practicality on her part. It was late and she probably didn't want him to have to wait on a cab to take him home. He hoped that after everything that had gone down tonight that she would realize that he was her one person. He didn't want to have to spell it out for her. She was a genius. She should be able to figure something like this out. He loved her and she'd just have to figure that out.

Almost as if she'd read his mind her voice, soft and husky with sleepiness, startled Booth out of his thoughts. "I accept your theory that there is someone out there for everyone."

He smiled and his confession came out as a whisper. "I love you, Bones."

"I know, Booth." She yawned as she turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh... **

**Review, let me know how bad it sucked. Do you want more of this? Or something else?**

**New story probably this weekend...**


End file.
